


Our Youth Hurts So Much

by Sammyjjong



Category: SHINee
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Crossdressing, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Highschool AU, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Twins, Unrequited Crush, in which kibum questions his sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 21,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyjjong/pseuds/Sammyjjong
Summary: Everyone looks at us and says that we’re at our best age. That there’s so much to experience in the world. I had no fear when it came to love, but now you made me into a coward. You made me sing a love song
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin, Choi Minho/Lee Taemin, Choi Minho/Lee Taeyeon, Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew, Kim Kibum | Key/Choi Minho/Lee Taeyeon, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taeyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. You Wrap Around My Heart

Kibum always thought he was gay, he really did, until this girl came along. She made his heart feel like it was going to jump out of his chest, but then again, there was also this guy. He made Kibum feel like they were meant for each other. Kibum could never find the courage to approach the girl, he never had any luck with them before he found out he was gay. Although, he is good friends with the guy. His name is Lee Taemin, and he is the sweetest thing on the planet to Kibum. He's never fallen this hard for anyone, but he seemed to be falling hard for two people at the same time.

The class ended, but Kibum had been lost in thought about the two who had stolen his heart. He paid no attention to whatever lecture the teacher just  _ had  _ to give because of two students. All of his friends had lunch together, and so did the girl. Kibum was determined to approach her today, that is, if she is here today.

To his luck, she didn't come to school again, she hadn't been for a while. It was either very rare to see her or she'd come for weeks in a row. Maybe that's what got Kibum's attention, or maybe he wasn't gay after all. Maybe he's bisexual.

"I think I'm bisexual" Kibum blurted out while picking at his food.

"Why?" Jinki asked out of curiosity.

"There's this girl I like, I've never talked to her, but I'm falling way too hard for her" Kibum answered, taking a bite of whatever they were having for lunch, he didn't care to check.

"Who is she?" Minho asked as Kibum's face turned to disgust from what he ate.

"I don't know her name, I don't even have any classes with her, we only have lunch together" Kibum told him, laying down his chopsticks and deciding to just have the soup today.

"Point her out then" Taemin suggested, taking the leftover meat Kibum had rejected.

"She's not here today" Kibum replied, playing with his soup instead of eating it.

Kibum jumped when his phone buzzed, he pulled it out to see a text from Jonghyun who was sitting across from him.

**Jonghyun: What about Taemin?**

**Kibum: I still really like him**

"Are you going to approach her?" Minho asked and took a sip of his drink.

"I haven't even said a word to her, I don't want the first thing I say to be 'Hi, I'm probably in love with you'" Kibum answered, finally taking a bite of the well mixed soup.

"The fearless Kibum, shot down by a girl!" Minho placed hands on his chest and put emphasis on the words 'shot down' as he teased Kibum.

"I've never had good luck with girls, but there's something so intimidating about her" Kibum mused, playing with his food again.

"Maybe you're really in love" Jinki said in between bites.

"I like someone else too, but I can't seem to approach them either" Kibum replied, dropping his spoon in the soup.

"And who's this other person?" Minho asked, his tone of voice playful.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know" Kibum replied.

"And why can't I know?" Minho asked.

"Last time I confided in you, you tried to help me and I never even got a chance with him" Kibum replied, and Minho's hand went to his chest.

"I'm hurt Kibummie, but that seems fair" Minho told him and started on his soup.

"Can you tell me?" Taemin asked hopefully, voice almost singsong.

"Sorry Minnie, this is strictly confidential" Kibum replied.

"Would you tell any of us?" Taemin asked, picking at his meat.

"Eventually" Kibum answered, "But not until I can get my head straight on who I'd rather be with"

"You've never been with a girl, if you really like her then I say go for it" Jinki told him, finishing off his soup.

"I would if I could go up to her without freezing up" Kibum admitted, pushing his lunch tray away from him.

"Then have one of us do it" Jonghyun suggested, looking up from his food.

"No, that's not like me" Kibum replied, "If I tell one of them, I'm going to do it myself"


	2. I Think I Know Your Answer

She was here today, but she was never here. But there she was, walking out of the lunch line and to her friends. She didn't have many friends, but she still had them. Kibum couldn't help but watch them talk and have fun as he waited for his own friends to join him. His eyes widened as dark brown eyes met his and he quickly averted his gaze. He felt his face heat up when he knew the eyes were still on him.

"Hey" Jonghyun's voice made Kibum snap his head up, "You not eating?"

"She's here today and I just made a fool out of myself" Kibum answered and laid his head down as Jonghyun sat at the table.

"So who will it be? Taemin or this girl?" Jonghyun asked, using one of his chopsticks as a microphone.

"They both make my heart flutter" Kibum answered, speaking into the chopstick, "I don't know how I fell for two different people so hard" He put his head back down as Jinki and Minho approached the table.

"What's up with you?" Minho asked as he sat down.

"She's here today" Kibum answered, "And I was caught staring like a creep"

"Come on, get your head up. Cheer up, she probably doesn't even know your name" Jinki told him, sitting down beside him.

"I really hope she doesn't" Kibum replied and lifted his head back up, intending to keep it up this time.

"So, where is she?" Minho asked eagerly.

"Behind you, sitting with two other girls, she's in the pink" Kibum answered, trying not to look over there again.

Minho turned himself around and Jonghyun did the same, and when Minho turned back around, there was a certain smile on his face that unsettled Kibum.

"That's Taeyeon, I have P.E. with her" Minho paused as Kibum gave him a questioning look, "She's Taemin's twin sister" Minho told him with a shit-eating grin.

"I swear if  _ any  _ of you tell Taemin I like his sister, you will not see the next day" Kibum threatened and Minho laughed.

"You're so lucky Taemin isn't here today" Minho giggled, and the glare he got from Kibum just made him laugh more.

"You should confess to one of your crushes today" Jonghyun suggested, poking at his rice.

"Yeah, no" Kibum replied.

"You should at least do it soon" Jonghyun told him, taking a bite of his food.

"How soon?" Kibum asked, tone serious.

"By the end of the week" Jonghyun answered, pointing his chopsticks at Kibum.

"We should all do it" Jinki thought aloud, looking around the table as he awaited a response.

"I'm down" Minho said.

"I'm pretty sure we all like someone, so we might as well tell them, and this way Kibum isn't alone in this" Jinki added and took a sip of his drink.

"You have a crush Jinki?" Jonghyun asked in surprise.

"Just because I don't talk about it doesn't mean it doesn't exist" Jinki replied, "But I'm just about as scared as Kibum is to tell them" He smiled nervously.

"Should there be a penalty if you don't do it?" Minho asked as he sifted through his food.

"Dress up as a girl for a whole day" Jonghyun suggested, a grin on his face.

"Okay, you have to confess to your crush by the end of this week, if you fail you must dress up like a girl the following Monday. Deal?" Jinki announced.

"Deal" Minho was the first to reply, and Jonghyun wasn't long after that.

"Kibum?" Jinki asked, turning to look at him.

"Fine, deal" Kibum sighed.

"Who's going to tell Taemin?" Jonghyun asked, making eyes at Kibum, trying to hint that he should.

"I'll text him" Minho spoke up and Jonghyun closed his eyes in defeat as Kibum couldn't seem to read his eyes.

"We've got two days to do this" Kibum realized, his eyes widening.

"You can do it, I know you can" Jonghyun reassured him with a pat on his shoulder.


	3. This Game Can't Be Stopped Anymore

Lunch seemed even worse that day, but Kibum was hungry, so he was prepared to eat almost anything. Minho was walking toward the table, and Kibum could tell by his face that he had already finished his part of the bet.

"I'm guessing you're not single anymore" Kibum mumbled angrily and stuffed something in his mouth that he hoped was food.

"I'm officially taken, but they’re not going to be here today" Minho replied and sat down, "Oh, and Taemin is dropping out of the bet" Jonghyun's head went up from his food at this.

"Why?" Kibum asked, confused.

"He's already dating someone" Minho answered, his smile stretching wider.

"Who?" Kibum asked, trying to mask his disappointment.

"Me" Minho announced and Jonghyun choked on his drink.

"Oh, that's great" Kibum told him and looked back at his food, feeling Jonghyun sympathetic stare.

"So, have you asked your crush yet?" Minho asked, inspecting his food.

"No, it's only been a day" Jonghyun answered, "I'm already planning for the penalty anyway, I just don't think I'll be able to do it"

"This is your doing though!" Kibum told him, "You have to try"

"I just wanted you to do it, but I did screw myself over with the penalty" Jonghyun replied, and picked out the good parts of his food.

"What about you Kibum, are you going to ask her? She's here today" Minho asked, and watched in anticipation.

"I want to try" Kibum answered, looking in Taeyeon's direction.

"Go do it now, I'll film it for Jinki" Minho suggested, taking out his phone.

"R-Right now?" Kibum stuttered nervously.

"It's now or never" Jonghyun said, patting Kibum's back.

Minho began to chant Kibum's name and Jonghyun joined in after the first three.

Kibum took in a breath before standing up, he then began slowly heading toward Taeyeon, across the huge cafeteria. Minho waited until he was out of earshot before speaking.

"It's too bad Taeyeon is dating somebody" Minho told Jonghyun as he got out his phone to film.

"What do you mean?" Jonghyun asked, confused.

"Taeyeon already has a boyfriend" Minho answered, pressing the record button as Kibum inched closer.

"You sent him to be rejected?!" Jonghyun asked in anger and quickly got up and went after Kibum.

Kibum had only gotten three fourths of the way across the cafeteria before Jonghyun stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"Hey, how about we just call off this bet and say Minho won?" Jonghyun asked, trying to create more distance between them and Taeyeon.

"Just because you're going to lose doesn't mean I should quit" Kibum replied and turned back to Taeyeon, removing his wrist from Jonghyun's grip.

Jonghyun grabbed him again, "I'm serious, this bet is stupid and someone's going to get hurt" Jonghyun told him, his eyes widening when he sees Taeyeon staring at them and listening with interest.

"What do you mean someone's going to get hurt?" Kibum asked, confused.

"I'll explain, just don't go over there" Jonghyun answered, giving Kibum a serious look.

"Why can't you explain now?" Kibum asked.

"Because I just can't. Now come on, I don't want you to get hurt" Jonghyun told him, and he started to take him out of the cafeteria.

Kibum had stopped asking questions then, and he let Jonghyun lead him out of the cafeteria. A blush crept onto his cheeks when he looked back to see Taeyeon watching them. The two didn't stop walking until they were alone in the hallway.

"How am I going to get hurt?" Kibum asked when Jonghyun had stopped.

"Because of things you don't know" Jonghyun answered, "You just can't ask Taeyeon out"

"Why can't I?" Kibum asked, "Since when did you tell me what I can and can't do?"

"Look, there's a good reason, trust me" Jonghyun told him.

"Then what is it?" Kibum asked annoyed.

Jonghyun couldn't think for a minute, not sure what lie to tell him, as he wouldn't quit until he had an answer. He knew he couldn't tell him what Minho told him, it would break him. Then, it came to him, even if he thought he'd regret it later, at least he wouldn't be lying.

"Do you really want to know?" Jonghyun asked, looking annoyed as well.

"Yes, I want to know" Kibum answered.

That's when Jonghyun pressed their lips together, and he waited for Kibum to push him off. But Kibum was frozen, caught off guard and completely shocked, so Jonghyun pulled away first. Jonghyun studied Kibum's face before speaking.

"I like you, Kibum" Jonghyun told him.


	4. I've Developed A Painful Secret

He had finally made it to school, an early doctor's visit making him late. Jinki felt he was pretty lucky that he came back in time for lunch. The hallways were vacant, for once everyone was either in a classroom or in the cafeteria. And Jinki had almost made it to the same place when something made him stop in his tracks.

They were... kissing, and even though Jinki felt sick to his stomach at the sight, a small smile came to him. Somewhere deep in his heart he knew this would happen, no matter how much he didn't want to believe it. Jonghyun's heart belonged to someone else, it would never be him. The kiss ended and Jinki wanted to flee, but something kept him there.

"I like you, Kibum" Jonghyun's voice reached Jinki's ears and Kibum's eyes caught Jinki's.

Everyone was frozen as Jonghyun turned around, each of them were waiting for the other to say something. Jinki's throat went dry and he feared if someone didn't say something soon he would start crying.

"Hi Jinki" Kibum spoke, overcoming his shock.

"He-ey" Jinki cleared his throat, "What's for lunch?"

The walk to the cafeteria was awkward and quiet, just the occasional question about lunch filled the thick air.

"Hey Jinki, where have you been?" Minho asked as the three sat down at the table.

"I had a doctor's appointment" Jinki answered.

"And where'd you two run off to?" Minho asked, "You didn't even talk to Taeyeon"

"I guess I just didn't have the courage" Kibum lied, looking down at his cold food.

"But why did you and Jonghyun run off?" Minho asked and the two looked at each other.

Nothing was said for a little while, the two not sure what to tell him. Although Jinki was jealous and angry, and he decided to speak up first.

"I saw them kissing" The words left Jinki's mouth and burned his tongue.

"So is it official yet? I'm glad Jonghyun finally got the courage to tell you" Minho leaned forward, eager for their answer.

Jonghyun's face was red and Kibum was looking at him after what Minho had revealed.

"How long have you liked me?" Kibum asked and Jonghyun looked down at his food.

"Our last year of Middle School" Jonghyun answered, looking up at Kibum, "But, if you don't like me back it's okay"

That's when the bell rang, and Jinki got up immediately, although he still wouldn't be able to escape them in his next class. Kibum was silent and Minho took everyone's trays to leave the two alone. Jonghyun's gaze fell after the long silence and he grabbed his bag.

"It's okay, I wasn't expecting a yes" Jonghyun told him and began to walk to class, doing his best to catch up with Jinki.

Kibum watched him walk away, some kind of guilt washing over him. He gathered his things and walked to his class alone. Kibum was lucky that his teacher seemed to never notice anything. He was able to slip into class and into his seat without being told he was late.

Jonghyun's seat is beside Kibum, and despite the situation, Jonghyun stayed in the same seat instead of moving like Kibum thought he would. From the way Jonghyun held his head down, focusing on something, anything, on his desk or in his lap, Kibum could tell he was trying to conceal his emotions.

"Are you okay?" Kibum whispered and Jonghyun's head popped up to look at him.

"Uh, yeah... Yeah I'll be fine" Jonghyun answered, looking back down at his hands.

"I'm sorry" Kibum told him, wanting to rub his back or something to console him, but he knew that would only make it worse.

"Don't be, it's not your fault I fell for you" Jonghyun told him, his eyes out of sight of the younger.

"I just feel bad, like I should give you a chance" Kibum replied, "But I know I'm just not the one for you"

"What do you mean?" Jonghyun asked, using sleeves to wipe his eyes.

"There is someone for everyone, and I have this feeling I'm not yours" Kibum told him, "But I think I know who is"

"But right now, all my heart wants is you" Jonghyun admitted, and Kibum felt his heart ache.


	5. Pain Comes Up Like Thorns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter gets explicit not long after Kibum enters the bathroom and stays that way until he leaves in the last two paragraphs

Taemin was here today, and it seemed to Kibum that him and Minho were disgustingly in love. The couple didn't notice the awkward atmosphere between the others.

"It's the last day of the bet" Kibum tried to strike up conversation, "Guess I'll have to dress up"

"Me too" Jinki said, "I'll have to raid my mother's closet"

"You could borrow my sister's stuff" Taemin told them nervously, "I think it'd fit you"

"Wouldn't she get mad?" Kibum asked.

"She's on a trip right now, but she didn't take her school uniforms. You can use her makeup too, she has a travel pack she uses instead" Taemin answered, "Just tell me when you want to come over"

"We could stay overnight and you help us with our makeup Monday morning" Jinki suggested.

"Okay, I'll text you the address and time" Taemin told them and Minho's arm snaked around his shoulders.

"I still can't believe you lost Kibum" Minho said, "I thought you'd at least ask one of them, this was for you anyway"

"I guess I'm shyer than I thought" Kibum replied.

"So, how exactly did you two come to be?" Jinki asked.

"I went to his house when the bet was made and I asked him out, it was pretty simple" Minho answered, "I was just lucky that he said yes" He pecked Taemin's cheek.

"You two are cute together" Jonghyun finally spoke.

"Thank you" Taemin smiled and Kibum felt tears coming.

"I'll be right back" Kibum told them.

He took his tray and then hid in the bathroom, letting silent tears fall. He received text after text until the bell rang and the flooding paused. When it started up again, Kibum was occupied with other things. The bathroom was empty after the bell rang, until two sets of feet shuffled in and Kibum brought his legs to his lap.

There were some giggles as the feet made their way to the largest stall, and then one of them spoke.

"Come here, let's get that off" Minho's voice reached Kibum's ears.

"But I'll be late, I've never been late" Taemin's voice joined and Kibum thought he was going to be sick.

"It'll be okay, this is more fun anyway" Minho's voice sounded different, it sounded darker.

Kibum could hear kissing and he just wanted to run. But he knew if he tried to leave, the door would creak so loud that the two would come rushing out as well and create an awkward situation. A light moan lingered in the air and Kibum began to lose his mind, unsure if he wanted to leave or drown himself in the toilet. He heard a belt being undone and what he thinks was a zipper being undone. A few more moans and Kibum felt disgusted at himself for letting the noises turn him on, a problem stirring in his pants.

"What do you want me to do to you?" Minho's voice made Kibum shudder.

"S-Suck me off" Taemin moaned and Kibum felt the need to touch himself grow.

"God damn, you are so hot" Minho replied, and the way Taemin moaned made Kibum want to join them.

Kibum palmed himself through his jeans, afraid that any noise would alert them of his presence. Half of him wanted it to end, and the other half wanted to relax and enjoy it. The moans were soft, but audible and Kibum began to feel sick as he realized he was rocking into his palm. Then Taemin let out a long moan with a whisper of Minho's name and Kibum was rock solid.

He heard the couple kiss and a belt being messed with and he hoped there wasn't going to be a round two.

"You're going to be so late" Minho told the younger, mischief in his voice.

"It's worth it" Taemin replied, pecking him.

Then the stall door opened and the pairs of feet shuffled back out of the bathroom. When the bathroom door shut, Kibum let out a sigh and put his feet down. He decided he'd tell his teacher he had a stomach ache, he'd only be half-lying. As soon as he left the bathroom, tears began to fall again. He asked his mother to pick him up and slipped back into class unnoticed.

He took Jinki's seat as the older had decided to sit by Jonghyun instead, making Kibum smile at the two. It feels nice to truly smile, Kibum thought as he watched the two smile at each other.


	6. I'm Crazed By Your Glittering Light

Sunday came and Kibum was right on time outside of Taemin’s door. His hand shook as he rang the doorbell and looked over at the rose bushes that were planted on either side of the walkway. Soon, the door opened and Kibum met Taemin’s smiling face.

“Come on in” Taemin moved out of the way and let Kibum in, “I pulled some uniforms from Taeyeon’s closet and stole her makeup kit, Jinki is upstairs right now.

“Thanks for doing all this” Kibum followed Taemin through the house.

“No problem” Taemin replied and Kibum’s nerves began to calm as he reminded himself Jinki was here too.

Kibum knew Taemin’s house was big, but it felt so much bigger inside and for the first time he was jealous of a house. Taemin’s family is very rich and Kibum’s very sure that’s how the twins get away with missing so many days. Although, when you meet Taemin you’d never guess how much money is behind his name. He never flaunts it, he doesn’t find it right as his friends are not as well off as him.

Two female uniforms were laid out on Taemin’s bed and Jinki was sitting on the floor by a makeup kit.

“She likes to have two of every outfit in case she loses anything” Taemin explained and closed the door behind him and Kibum.

“Do you think these will fit us?” Jinki asked and Taemin shrugged.

“I would try them on first” Taemin suggested and Kibum’s face began to heat up.

Jinki slipped off his shirt and started to put on the top half of the uniform.

“It’s a little tight, but it fits” Jinki commented and slipped the skirt on over his pants.

Kibum put his overnight bag on the floor before shyly taking his own shirt off to try on the uniform.

“I, uh, bought wigs as well, they’re in that box” Taemin pointed to a box beside the makeup kit.

After finding out the top fit, Kibum slipped the skirt on over his pants as Taemin pulled out the wigs.

“I didn’t know what either of you would prefer, so I picked up a couple different styles” Taemin told them and took out four wigs.

One only went down to right below the ear, one was medium length pigtails, another was long with bangs, and the last one was a long ponytail.

“You really went all out didn’t you?” Jinki asked, picking up the long hair with bangs.

“And hopefully I’ve picked up some makeup skills from my sister practicing on me” Taemin replied, “She tests any new products on me to see how she’d look in it”

Taemin opened the makeup kit and shuffled through it as the other two looked through the wigs.

“I want to go ahead and do the makeup, just to see if I can do it. Then you can wash it off and we’ll watch a movie” Taemin told them, “Jinki, you’re first”

Taemin pinned the hair out of Jinki’s face and they scooted closer to each other. That’s when Kibum realized how close Taemin was going to be to him. He couldn’t tell if he was happy about it or not, one wrong move and Minho would kill him for sure. But he could imagine for that amount of time that Taemin was about to kiss him.

“Okay, I’m done. See if you like it” Taemin’s voice broke through Kibum’s thoughts.

Jinki looked into the hand mirror Taemin gave him and gave himself a shocked expression.

“I seriously look like a girl” Jinki put the mirror down to look at Taemin, “You’re really good at this”

“Thank you, the bathroom is right across the hall when you want to wash it off” Taemin replied, “But that’s how I’ll do it tomorrow morning”

“Alright, I’m going to go ahead and wash it off” Jinki announced and got up.

The door closed and Taemin gestured Kibum over, scooting closer to him and pinning his hair back. Kibum’s face burned as Taemin got closer and started with the foundation. His mind was spinning as Taemin’s mouth opened slightly in concentration.

“Close your eyes, but don’t scrunch up your face” Taemin instructed and Kibum complied, trying to relax.

Taemin’s fingers spread the wet foundation throughout his face and Kibum shuddered at the touch, trying to will himself to think someone else was doing this. He tried to imagine a female makeup artist, but then his mind went to Taeyeon. His thoughts were torturing him, the memory of the bathroom incident coming to him when Taemin’s legs spread around him so he could reach Kibum. His imagination went wild and images of the two of them making love in this position came to him. Taemin moaning Kibum’s name as they moved together. He forced the thoughts down, trying to avoid an embarrassing situation as the door opened.

“Almost done hyung” Taemin told him, “I just have to do your lips”

Taemin’s fingers rubbed Kibum’s lips and his eyes shot open. Kibum looked over at Jinki, who had changed clothes, in an attempt to not look at Taemin.

“Done” Taemin announced and handed Kibum the mirror.

Kibum looked at himself and smiled.

“Wow, I’m hot” Kibum said and Jinki laughed.

“I’ll go and grab some movies and pop some popcorn from downstairs, feel free to clean up if you want” Taemin told them and left the room.

Kibum was about to leave for the bathroom when Jinki spoke.

“So, it’s Taemin?” Jinki asked and Kibum turned around.

“What is?” Kibum asked nervously.

“He’s the one you’re crushing on” Jinki answered.

“What makes you think that?” Kibum asked.

“That deep blush and the little tent you’ve set up” Jinki answered and Kibum looked down at his crotch.

“Don’t tell anyone, please” Kibum pleaded.

“I would never do that, don’t worry” Jinki replied with a giggle.

“Since we’re on the subject, is your’s Jonghyun?” Kibum asked and Jinki froze.

“Why do you ask? It’s not like he has eyes for me” Jinki replied, his expression falling.

“I was just curious, but don’t lose hope” Kibum told him, “Keep believing it will happen, maybe not today, but one day”

“Thanks for the advice, but you should take care of that before Taemin comes back” Jinki suggested and Kibum nodded, leaving the bedroom.


	7. A Girl Like You Is So Strange

Taemin’s parents drove them all to school Monday morning, and helped Kibum and Jinki pick out some feminine names as a final touch. It was the first time they had really talked with Taemin’s parents, and they seemed very open minded.

The trio walked into the school together, glares following them as they made their way to Jonghyun and Minho. They stopped behind the two and Kibum cleared his throat and brought the pitch of his voice up before speaking.

“Hello~” Kibum tried not to laugh as the two turned around with wide eyes.

“Tae, you did an amazing job!” Minho pulled Taemin in for a hug with a laugh.

“What are you going to do about teachers?” Jonghyun asked and they shrugged.

“I say we just answer to our names when they call role and see how it goes from there” Jinki suggested and Kibum nodded.

“What if they send us to the office? I’ve never been in trouble in my life” Kibum worried and Taemin spoke up.

“I don’t think you can get in trouble for that” Taemin told them.

“Yeah, they may send you, but nothing will happen” Minho added and the dressed up couple seemed shocked.

“If you say so, but I’m sure we’ll get some slurs our way” Jinki said, pushing his ‘hair’ off of his shoulder.

“Well, that’s normal for me” Kibum tried to laugh it off, but instead got a few sympathetic looks.

The bell rang and each of them headed to their classes. Kibum had his first class with Jonghyun and as soon as they walked in, all eyes were on Kibum.

“Who is she? A transfer student?” That was the only thing Kibum heard clearly in the whispers.

He sat down next to Jonghyun where he usually does and strained his ears to hear the commotion.

“She took Kibum’s seat” “Did her and that  _ fag  _ switch schools?” “It could have been a student exchange program thing” “Let’s hope it was worth it”

“She’s pretty hot” “She’d never date you” “So? I can dream”

“Is she dating Jonghyun?” “What makes you think that?” “They walked in together and he seems to be the only one she’ll talk to”

The final bell rang and the teacher quieted them.

“Listen for your name please” The teacher said and began reading out names.

Kibum and Jonghyun looked at each other and Kibum took a deep breath.

“Kim Kibum” The teacher read and looked around the room.

“Here” He spoke and all eyes were on him.

“Why are you dressed like that?” She asked.

“Because I wanted to be” Kibum answered boldly.

“Go to the office” She sighed, in what Kibum heard as defeat.

“Should I take my stuff?” Kibum asked.

“Just go Kibum” She snapped and continued with the role.

”Good luck” Jonghyun whispered to Kibum as he grabbed his backpack.

“I’m going to need it” Kibum replied as he walked out, ignoring all the whispers.

He didn’t slam the door like he wanted to, but he did his best sneer as he looked back at the class, earning laughs. As Kibum turned down the hallway, he spotted a familiar figure in front of him.

“Jinki?” Kibum called and he turned around.

“Kibum, on your way to the office too?” Jinki asked, a hand running through his wig.

“Of course” Kibum answered and caught up with him, “So what did your teacher say?”

“Something about how I was required to go to the office” Jinki answered as they began walking again.

“Mine asked me why I was dressed this way and then sent me out” Kibum replied.

“I wonder what they’ll say” Jinki said as they approached the door.

“We’ll probably get sent home” Kibum replied and they both took a deep breath before walking in.

They walked up to the front desk and the woman looked up.

“What can I do for you?” She asked, her voice inviting.

“Mrs. Jiho said I was required to come” Jinki explained and her eyes widened.

“What are your names?” She asked and got out a pen.

“Lee Jinki”

“Kim Kibum”

“What are your  _ preferred  _ names?” She asked again and the two looked at each other.

“Um, Lee Eunsook” Jinki answered after realizing what she meant.

“O-Oh, Kim Gwiboon” Kibum spoke and she wrote it down.

“Head into Principal Jungsoo’s office, he will want to speak to the two of you” She explained and pointed to his office door.

The two made their way to the office, knocking on the slightly opened door before walking in and sitting down at his request.

“Tell me your names please” He began, leaning over his desk.

“Lee Eunsook”

“Kim Gwiboon”

He sighed before speaking, “I never thought I’d have to address this again” He paused and looked to them, “Neither of you are in trouble, we value both of you as students and people and we want to make sure the two of you are comfortable here at our school”

“Excuse me?” Eunsook asked, Jungsoo sounded as if he was reciting a script.

“Because of other  _ promises,  _ we can not send you two home or punish you for your choices. Instead, we will send an email out with your new names” The Principal told them, his attention going to his computer as the side of his desk.

“Principal, I - we - are just doing this because we lost a bet, this is a one time thing” Gwiboon explained.

“It is still required of me to give your teachers your new names, even if it’s just today” He replied and began typing.

“Ah, yes Principal, thank you” Eunsook bowed her head and Gwiboon followed suit.

“It was Lee Eunsook and Kim Gwiboon, correct?” He asked and the two nodded, “What were your old names?”

“Lee Jinki”

“Kim Kibum”

“Alright, I have sent the email to all the staff. Please return to class and work hard” He told them and the two stood up and bowed, muttered a “Thank you”.

They left his office and then quickly left the main office, both letting out a breath that they felt they had been holding.

“That went better than expected” Kibum smiled and Jinki nodded.

“But I wanted to go home” Jinki replied and Kibum agreed with a laugh.

They both went back to their classrooms, and when Kibum entered, the class was dead silent.

“Come in and sit down, Gwiboon” His teacher said and Kibum nodded.

As soon as he sat down, Jonghyun was whispering to him.

“Oh, so it’s Gwiboon now~?” Jonghyun asked.

“Shut up, you were this close to losing the bet too” Kibum answered, using his fingers as measurement for emphasis.

“I can’t believe they didn’t send you home” Jonghyun told him.

“They said they couldn’t, and that they were required to know my new name” Kibum replied, “It went a lot better than expected”

“So you and Jinki are off the hook?” Jonghyun asked and Kibum nodded and the teacher started writing notes on the board.

Lunch came around, and Jinki and Kibum told the full story to everyone.

“They just have some rule supporting it, so now our teachers have to call us by a different name whenever we dress like this” Jinki finished.

“They said it was because of other ‘promises’” Kibum added and tried whatever he blindly picked up.

“Many people think the school is being bribed, do you think they were bribed to be so nice about this instead of sending you home?” Jonghyun wondered, waving his chopsticks as he talked.

“At least there would be a good reason behind it” Taemin spoke up and everyone nodded in agreement.

“It makes this into somewhat of a safe place I guess” Jinki pointed out.

“So, how are the heels?” Taemin asked, sipping his drink.

“I can walk in them, they just hurt” Kibum complained, “And I’ll forget I have makeup on and want to rub my eyes, thankfully I stop before I reach my eyes”

“Wait, how am I getting home? If my parents see me like this…” Jinki trailed off, not wanting to think about it.

“You two can tell your parents you’re going to study with me and change at my house, I’m sure I have something that’ll fit” Taemin offered and Jinki nodded.

“That’d be great, I’d rather not be disowned today” Kibum replied with a sigh.

“Okay, I’ll let them know” Taemin told them and got out his phone.

“We should all hang out today, it’s been awhile since we’ve hung out together outside of school” Minho suggested and Jonghyun hummed in agreement, his mouth full.

“My parents wouldn’t mind if we all came over” Taemin added, “And you two are already coming with me”

“I’m game, I have nothing to do” Jonghyun agreed and Minho smiled.

“Party at Taemin’s?” Jinki asked with a giggle.

“Party at Taemin’s!” Jonghyun exclaimed and Kibum laughed.

The laugh began to feel forced as he noticed the couple whispering to each other. Jonghyun and Jinki’s chanting made it impossible for Kibum to hear any of the conversation. Kibum realized then that the two had a different kind of connection now, they knew things about each other that the rest of them didn’t, they had their own little secrets and Kibum couldn’t help but be jealous and suspicious. Kibum looked away before the two caught him, suspicion still deep in his mind as he finished lunch and the bell rang.


	8. It Comes To Me Like It's My Fault

Taemin's parents were happy to see everyone, their smiles were warm and they had easily offered the boys dinner. Kibum felt as if Taemin’s parents had come straight out of a dream. When they got to Taemin’s, Jinki and Kibum changed and washed their faces. They returned the wigs and uniforms, then the five of them gathered in Taemin’s room. After a while of talking about anything and everything, they came to the subject of Taeyeon.

“What is she on a trip for?” Jonghyun asked, not noticing how tense Taemin got at the question.

“Uh, family business” Taemin answered and Jonghyun nodded.

“How can the two of you get away with being absent all the time?” Kibum asked as Minho draped an arm around Taemin.

“Well, after being threatened expulsion by the school, our parents bought the school. We don’t let people know, but we do threaten to cut funds if things don’t go our way” Taemin explained, feeling a little ashamed.

“At least you don’t use it to change your grades” Jinki observed and Taemin smiled.

“We always catch up on our work, our parents make sure of that” Taemin told them and there was silence.

“This is going to sound like an odd question, but is your sister dating anybody?” Jinki asked and the question seemed to only shock Kibum.

“She’s not your type, Jinki” Taemin smiled.

“I never said I was interested, I’m just curious” Jinki told him and Taemin nodded in understanding.

“She’s with someone at the moment, he’s good to her and that’s all that matters to me” Taemin answered, “But if he hurts her I’m calling all of you to help teach him a lesson”

Everyone agreed to this and Taemin couldn’t hide his smile. The room became quiet again as they all seemed to be lost in thought. Kibum looked up from his lap and to Taemin, the look on the boy’s face causing him to break the silence.

“Taemin, you look worried about something” Kibum observed and Taemin met his eyes as Minho rubbed his back as if to comfort him.

“It’s not important, don’t worry” Taemin told them as all eyes flocked to him.

“If talking about it with us will help, we’re always here Tae” Jonghyun offered and the others agreed.

“I might talk about it eventually, I just don’t think I’m ready to now” Taemin explained and Minho took his hand and squeezed it.

“That’s okay, we’ll be here when you need us” Minho told him, flashing a warm smile his way.

There was a loud knock on Taemin’s door then, and Taemin’s mother opened the door when Taemin gave the word.

“Dinner’s ready when you’re hungry, I would come eat now before it gets cold though” Mrs. Lee told them and was showered with “Thank you’s”.

“We’ll come down soon” Taemin told her and she nodded before closing the door.


	9. You Are The Most Important To Me

It was finally lunch, she finally felt she had time to relax. But as she got her food and saw her friends, her feet led her away towards a different crowd. She could feel the hurt stares of her friends that hadn’t seen her for days, but she couldn’t make herself turn around. There was something about the fight she had with her boyfriend the day before that made her turn her back on her friends. She needed a change of scenery, and now she could only hope Taemin’s friends were as nice as he said they were.

Of course, she knew they would be.

She stopped beside the table and Minho had seemed to be the only one who noticed her.

Taeyeon cleared her throat before speaking, “May I sit here?” She asked and Kibum’s eyes widened as Jonghyun nodded.

She sat down across from Minho, their eyes locked for a moment too long before Jinki started conversation.

“How come you’re not with your friends?” Jinki asked and Taeyeon turned to him.

“I needed a change of scenery, and Taemin always talks so highly of all of you” She answered and Minho’s head went down as he focused on his food.

“Well, I’m Jinki, it’s nice to finally meet you” He smiled at her and she smiled back.

“I’m Jonghyun” He waved with his chopsticks in hand.

“I-I’m Kibum” He stuttered but managed to smile as she then turned her attention to Minho.

“Minho” He greeted, the normal peppiness in his voice gone.

“Taemin describes you as happy, what’s wrong Minho?” Taeyeon had a smile that made Kibum slightly uncomfortable.

“Taemin will tell you I’m sure” Minho answered and continued to eat.

“Did you two get into a fight?” Jonghyun asked and Minho glared at him.

“Is that why he didn’t come today?” Kibum asked in shock.

“That’s part of it I’m sure” Minho answered, hoping the two would drop it.

“What did you two fight about?” Jonghyun asked and Minho sighed.

“It was stupid, I was being irrational and I hurt his feelings. I want to apologize but I can’t get ahold of him” Minho looked up and Taeyeon nodded.

“I’ll tell him what you said, if that’s alright with you” Taeyeon suggested and Minho agreed, smiling at her.

“I thought you two were some kind of perfect power couple” Jinki told Minho and he scoffed.

“If he forgives me then we could be, I just made a stupid mistake. Although if I were Taemin I wouldn't forgive me” Minho replied, his expression somber.

“I'm sure he'll forgive you, my brother doesn't like being in arguments of any kind” Taeyeon stated, putting what she assumes is spinach in her mouth.

“You think so?” Minho asked, a small smile pointed her way.

She nodded as she continued to eat, but then spoke up again.

“But there's also the question of if I'll forgive you, he is my brother you know” Taeyeon held a glare in Minho’s direction and his expression fell.

“You two treat the other as if they're your younger sibling” Kibum observed and Taeyeon smiled.

“Ever since high school we've had that kind of bond, I guess it's just us being protective of each other” Taeyeon explained, a spaced out look on her face.

“How come you never visit each other during school?” Jonghyun asked and Taeyeon tensed.

“Why would we, I mean I already live with him, I see him everyday” Taeyeon answered nervously.

“That's true” Jonghyun nodded, taking a bite of rice.

“You know, Taemin never really talked about you until recently” Jinki pointed out and Taeyeon looked offended.

“Really?! How rude of him, but then again I can't recall talking to my friends about Taemin so I guess we're even” Taeyeon replied and poked at her food, “I guess everyone just knows I have a brother, plus he never seems to come up in conversation”

“Well I'm sure you and your friends don't want to talk about your brother” Minho assumed, “To busy talking about other boys is my guess”

Taeyeon laughed at this, “You're right, you're right. Actually just the other day we were talking about one of you”

“Really? Which one of us was the lucky guy?” Jonghyun teased, laughter edging his voice.

“Kibum” She answered simply and Kibum’s eyes widened.

“Me? Why?” Kibum asked, trying to seem calm.

“When I caught you staring at me that day we began to talk about you, and then the day after that we heard my name pulled up while lover boy pulled you away” Taeyeon explained casually, eating her lunch in between words.

“I wasn't staring, I zoned out” Kibum tried to defend himself, but the look on her face told him she wasn't going to believe him.

“Most people stare Kibum, it's alright” She told him and his face was bright red, “But, I have a boyfriend and I don't know how he'd feel about you staring”

“Is he violent?” Kibum asked and she shook her head.

“He can get jealous sometimes though, but I don't really care what he thinks right now after our fight” Taeyeon answered with a sigh.

“Oh, the twins are in peril” Jinki joked.

“If it happens again I think I'll have to take Taemin up on his offer” Taeyeon told them and Jonghyun smiled.

“Have us scare him?” Jonghyun asked and she nodded.

“Of course I doubt Taemin could scare anyone, he's got such a pretty boy face” Taeyeon told them and Minho agreed.

“I'm glad I'm not in his shoes, I can be pretty scary” Minho said and Taeyeon shot him a look.

“Ya, if Taemin gives me the word, I will gladly tear you apart” Taeyeon warned him and Minho looked like a scared puppy with how wide his eyes got.

“I would just go and talk to him after school, talk it out and sincerely apologize and go from there” Kibum suggested and Minho nodded, “Unless what you did was so absolutely horrible, I’m pretty sure you two will make up”

“I really hope so, I really care about him” Minho replied, looking down at his food and Taeyeon gave him a sympathetic look.

“If you need a ride, I’m sure my parents won’t mind” Taeyeon offered and Minho’s head shot up, “If you want to apologize properly, I would suggest taking up my offer”

Minho smiled and nodded, getting out his phone and asking his parents before promising anything.

“Thank you for this” Minho’s smile brought out one in Taeyeon as well as they stared for a second.

Taeyeon cleared her throat, “No problem, anything to make sure Taemin isn’t heartbroken”


	10. Stuck In The Time

He had gotten her number, he's not sure how, it all happened so fast. Lunch was ending and Kibum felt her tap his shoulder. He swallowed his nerves and she put a piece of paper in his hand. Neither of them said anything, then Taeyeon walked away smiling. Kibum had willed himself to move and get to class, catching up with Jonghyun and Jinki on the way.

He didn't bring up what had happened until they got to the classroom, Kibum beaming and Jonghyun curious. Jonghyun looked over his shoulder at the piece of paper, reading the digits and Taeyeon’s name.

“Did she give you her number?!” Jonghyun was shocked and swiped the paper from Kibum with a smile.

“It doesn't mean anything I'm sure, she has a boyfriend” Kibum replied, keeping his hopes from getting too high.

“But if things don't work out between them, you’re the lucky guy” Jonghyun smiled and handed the paper back, causing Kibum to smile again.

“You really think so? I mean, all this time everyone knew I was gay” Kibum pointed out.

“Well, now everyone just has to recognize you're bisexual” Jonghyun told him and he shrugged.

“I don't want to get my hopes up though, I'm sure she's just looking for a friend” Kibum replied and Jonghyun sighed.

“Well then you can talk to her like she's a friend,  _ or  _ you can subtly flirt with her” Jonghyun suggested and Kibum seemed lost.

“How would I do that?” Kibum asked.

“Compliments, just compliment more than usual or hint to wanting to date her. She already knows you like her anyway” Jonghyun answered, stretching his arms above his head.

“This is so odd to me, I haven't tried to get a  _ girl _ friend in years” Kibum said and Jonghyun smiled.

“I'll help you through it, go ahead and text her” Jonghyun suggested and Kibum’s eyes widened.

“R-Right now?!” Kibum asked and Jonghyun nodded with a smile.

“If you don't do it now, you never will” Jonghyun told him and Kibum sighed.

“Fine, I'll text her” Kibum complied and got out his phone.

**Kibum: Hey**

“There, I said ‘Hey’” Kibum showed Jonghyun the text.

“Now we wait” Jonghyun told him and leaned back in his chair.

Kibum jumped when he felt his phone vibrate and Jonghyun sat back up to see.

**Taeyeon: Hey**

“Now what?” Kibum asked, and Jonghyun took the phone.

“Since you just saw her, ask what class she’s in” Jonghyun told him and typed the message, letting Kibum okay it before he pressed ‘Send’,

**Kibum: What class are you in?**

Kibum was sure his heart rate was faster than normal as he waited for the next text.

**Taeyeon: They shoved me into Interior Design**

**Kibum: Is it interesting?**

**Taeyeon: Yeah, but nothing can be very interesting when there are kids in here that won’t let the teacher get a word in**

**Kibum: Ah, I hate people like that**

Jonghyun read over his shoulder as the two texted throughout the class, occasionally helping Kibum respond if he needed it.


	11. I See A Lot Of Sides Of You

“So, are you serious about apologizing?” Taeyeon asked, setting her phone down on Taemin’s bedside table.

Minho looked up at her from the bed, “Of course, I was in the wrong so I should apologize” Minho told her, however there was a smile on his lips.

“And you promise not to do it again?” She asked and Minho chuckled and took her hand.

“Never again” He answered and now she smiled.

“Taemin’s a lucky guy” She mused and Minho smiled.

“Shut up” He teased and pecked her.

Then, a familiar ringtone hit her ear and she looked back at her phone.

“Do you need to get that?” Minho asked and she shook her head.

“It’s just Kibum, I can text him later” She turned back to him and he nodded before taking her other hand.

**-Meanwhile-**

“She hasn’t texted back yet, did I do something wrong?” Kibum asked Jonghyun and handed him the phone.

“She may be busy, but if she doesn’t text you back until tomorrow she may not want to talk to you” Jonghyun told him and he nodded, slipping his phone into his pocket.

“Why do you seem like you’re thinking about something?” Kibum asked and shoved Jonghyun lightly.

Jonghyun looked to him with his eyes wide in thought, “Hmm?”

“What’s on your mind?” Kibum asked and Jonghyun turned back to stare at his bedroom wall.

“Things” Jonghyun answered simply and Kibum looked at him questionably.

“Did something happen?” Kibum asked and Jonghyun sighed, looking down into his lap.

“Yeah, and it’s just given me a lot to think about” Jonghyun told him, playing with his hands as he thought.

“Well, what happened?” Kibum asked.

“After lunch, Jinki asked me out, just before class” Jonghyun answered and Kibum looked shocked and happy at the same time.

“I'm glad he finally confessed to you” Kibum said, “Did you give him an answer?”

“No, I’m trying to figure out my feelings” Jonghyun told him and Kibum nodded.

“Here’s my advice: if you like him, even a tiny bit, go for it. It could become something that lasts, or it could crumble down, but there’s only one way to tell” Kibum suggested and Jonghyun nodded.

“The way he looked at the ground when he asked me made me feel as if he was preparing for me to reject him” Jonghyun sighed and hung his head down, “It’s been so long since I’ve been in a relationship, I’m afraid I’ll hurt him”

“How would you hurt him? What could you possibly do?” Kibum asked in disbelief.

“I don’t know, but what if I say the wrong thing and hurt his feelings you know? It’s simple worries like that holding me back” Jonghyun explained and Kibum nodded.

“Then you just apologize, and sometimes that works, but sometimes it doesn’t and you’ll have to talk things out. If you both care about each other it will work out” Kibum told him and Jonghyun nodded, accepting the advice.

“I want to do something nice for him, like bring him flowers or something” Jonghyun thought aloud and Kibum smiled.

“Then do it, I’m sure you have enough pocket cash for a small bouquet” Kibum assured him.

Jonghyun agreed, but was cut off by Kibum’s alarm going off in his pocket.

“Is it five already?” Jonghyun asked and Kibum shook his head.

“I have to be home earlier today, I think I have family visiting” Kibum answered and Jonghyun stood up with him.

“Let’s walk together, your neighborhood’s not the best” Jonghyun suggested and Kibum agreed as they stepped out of Jonghyun’s room.


	12. The Tip Of Our Fingers Are About To Touch

Kibum met Jonghyun in front of the school the next morning, smiling as he saw the bouquet of roses in Jonghyun’s hands.

“Do you know if Jinki’s here yet? Jonghyun asked nervously.

“I saw him walk in, you should ask him to come out here” Kibum suggested and Jonghyun shook his head.

“If I ask, it won’t be a surprise. Can you call him?” Jonghyun asked and Kibum nodded, “Ask everyone to come, so he doesn’t get too suspicious”

Kibum dialed Jinki and waited patiently for him to pick up.

“Hello?” Jinki answered.

“Tell everyone to come to the front of the school” Kibum told him.

“I don’t know where Jonghyun is” Jinki replied and Kibum smiled and looked over to Jonghyun.

“I stopped him before he walked in, hurry and come” Kibum said and Jinki complied before hanging up, “They're on their way, I say you hide and come out at the right time” Kibum suggested and Jonghyun nodded, moving behind a corner.

Kibum waited silently, smiling once he spotted his friends. He waved at them, making sure they saw him and they began to walk towards him.

“Hey, what’s up?” Jinki asked ,confused, and Kibum couldn’t help but smile.

“I think Jonghyun can answer that question better” Kibum told them.

“Where is he?” Minho asked, confused as well, his arm laying across Taemin’s shoulders.

Kibum looked in Jonghyun’s direction as he walked into view, the bouquet in his hands and his head slowly looking up. He looked at Jinki nervously as he walked to him smiling as Jinki looked shocked.

“I thought about it, and I thought you’d want to hear my answer” Jonghyun smiled and handed Jinki the flowers.

“So are we?” Jinki asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

“As long as you still want to” Jonghyun nodded and Jinki smiled.

“I’d love to” Jinki told him and Jonghyun pulled him into a hug.

The other three began clapping and cheering for the new couple as the hug looked like it would never end.

“Hurry up guys, the bell is about to ring and we have an assembly today!” Kibum called to them and the hug broke apart.

“Assembly? For what?” Jonghyun asked, grabbing Jinki’s hand.

“I’m not sure, maybe some event” Minho answered as they began walking.

“I’m just happy to get out of class” Taemin told them and there were noises of approval.

They made their ways to their first classes, where the teacher took attendance and led them to the gym. The five of them found each other before going to sit on the floor. The principal had the mic and began to lecture about the big tests coming up. This happened every year, and the five of them talked through it all.

Jonghyun was the one to start the conversation, nudging Kibum to get his attention.

“Did Taeyeon ever text you back?” Jonghyun asked and Kibum checked his phone just in case.

“No, are you sure I didn't upset her?” Kibum asked and Jonghyun shook his head.

“You don't say anything to upset her” Jonghyun answered and Kibum sighed before putting his phone up.

“She's probably busy” Taemin cut in and Kibum looked to him, “I know she had to leave yesterday, so she probably couldn't answer you”

“Yeah, don't worry too much” Minho reassured him.

Kibum nodded and began to look down before shooting his head back up.

“Ah! I just remembered! I need a place to stay for a week” Kibum told them, receiving looks of confusion.

“Why?” Jinki asked and Kibum took a deep breath.

“Personal reasons, it’s not a big deal” Kibum answered and Jonghyun sighed.

“I wish we had room” Jonghyun said, looking dejected.

“Well, I have a guest room, and I don’t think anyone would mind” Taemin said and Kibum smiled.

“You are a lifesaver” Kibum replied and Taemin smiled at him.

“Lucky~” Minho fake whined, “I want to stay with Taemin too~”

“You stayed with me last night!” Taemin laughed, playfully hitting him.

“But Kibum gets a week” Minho pouted, but ended up giggling, “I’ll visit often” Minho smiled, wrapping his arm around Taemin.

“I packed the necessities in my backpack, but I couldn’t fit in other clothes so my uniform will have to do” Kibum told Taemin and he nodded.

“We can get clothes if you need them” Taemin suggested and Kibum shook his head.

“I’ll be fine, I’m already making you spend enough money by staying with you” Kibum replied.


	13. Only This Place Is Safe

“The guest room is this way” Taemin led Kibum through the house, stopping in front of a door.

He unlocked and opened it, Kibum following him inside. Taemin flipped the light switch and Kibum couldn’t help but smile as the setup was similar to Taemin’s room, just emptier.

“Make yourself comfortable, if you need me text me” Taemin told Kibum and he nodded.

“Thank you so much for letting me stay here” Kibum replied and Taemin smiled warmly.

“It’s what friends do” Taemin said and Kibum had to push back the disappointment that arose at the word ‘friend’.

Taemin left after that, and Kibum began to organize his things. He had come here with a hope, but he couldn’t let that hope consume him. Kibum reminded himself that Taemin was in a relationship and made himself think about other things.

Once Kibum was settled in, he laid down on the bed with a sigh. He got out his phone and saw a message from Taemin.

**Taemin: Are you unpacked?**

Kibum smiled and texted back.

**Kibum: Just got done**

As he waited for Taemin to text back, there was a knock on his door.

“Oh, come in” Kibum said, sitting up as Taemin opened the door.

“I thought since you’re here, we could hang out a bit” Taemin told him and Kibum smiled.

“Thank you again for letting me stay” Kibum said and Taemin couldn’t help but smile.

“Would you mind if I asked why you can’t be home?” Taemin asked, sitting down next to Kibum.

“It’s just  _ safer  _ for me not to go home for a little while” Kibum answered, “I used to go to an uncle’s house, but he doesn’t live there anymore”

“Did something happen?” Taemin asked.

“He moved to the states” Kibum answered simply.

“But, why is it safer to be away?” Taemin asked and Kibum put on a sad smile as he looked at the ground.

“We… have family visiting” Kibum told him and Taemin looked confused.

“Is that not a good thing?” Taemin asked and Kibum laid down with a sigh.

“Jonghyun and Minho are the only ones that really  _ know  _ my family, and it’s  _ definitely  _ not the best thing to have them visiting” Kibum answered as Taemin laid down on his side to face him.

“I’m sorry for asking, I didn’t realize they were that bad” Taemin replied and Kibum shrugged it off.

“What’s your family like?” Kibum asked and turned onto his side so him and Taemin were face to face.

“We don’t really talk to the rest of the family” Taemin explained, “It’s just me, my sister, and our parents”

“Is there any reason why?” Kibum asked and Taemin tensed.

“Uh, that’s… personal. Sorry” Taemin answered and Kibum nodded.

“It’s fine, I shouldn’t have asked” Kibum replied, smiling at Taemin to lighten the mood.

“You didn’t know” Taemin smiled back and silence overcame them.

“So, I could tell you and Minho made up” Kibum said with a small smile.

“Yeah, he felt really bad after the fight. He apologized about ten times” Taemin explained with a chuckle.

“What was the fight about?” Kibum asked.

“Uh, it was just a little fight… It wasn’t that big of a deal” Taemin answered and Kibum nodded.

“You two… are a good match” Kibum said, hoping his smile didn’t look sad as Taemin sighed.

“He is really sweet to me…” Taemin trailed off.

“Are you happy with him?” Kibum asked and Taemin smiled.

“I feel happy, and I know he loves me” Taemin said, a sigh following.

“Is something wrong?” Kibum asked concerned.

“I just don’t think I will ever feel the same way” Taemin answered and Kibum felt bad for the spark of hope that grew in him.

“You mean, you don’t love him?” Kibum asked, but kept his own hopes from showing.

“I care about him… but I don’t  _ love _ him. I had hoped I could learn to love him…” Taemin trailed off, sounding disappointed in himself.

“Why did you accept him though?” Kibum asked and Taemin smiled at the memory.

“He came over with flowers and everything, but Taeyeon was the one who opened the door” Taemin giggled.

“Oh, he must’ve been so embarrassed!” Kibum laughed and Taemin nodded.

“You should’ve seen his face once I-” Taemin stopped himself and Kibum waited for him to continue, “I-I think my mother is calling for us”

The two sat up and Kibum looked confused, as he didn’t hear anything.


	14. The Bigger My Feelings Spread

“Come on, let’s eat!” Taemin said and grabbed Kibum’s wrist, pulling him out of the room.

Kibum couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his face. The two almost ran down the stairs, some kind of excitement taking the younger over.

“Taemin, you have a visitor!” His mother called as the two made it to the kitchen, “Oh, you’re already here”

“Is dinner almost ready?” Taemin asked, his hand still wrapped around Kibum’s wrist.

“It’s just about done, go greet our guest” She told him and he nodded.

Taemin pulled Kibum into the living room, their eyes falling on Minho who was sitting on the couch. Minho stood up with a smile and Taemin let Kibum go so he could hug his boyfriend.

“You came just in time for dinner” Taemin smiled as the hug broke.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t come earlier” Minho apologized then looked over to Kibum, “Did you settle in well?”

Kibum nodded, beginning to worry if Minho had seen them almost holding hands.

“Dinner is ready!” Taemin’s mother called and the trio made their way into the dining room.

They all sat down in front of a plate as his mother sat different dishes down.

“I’m going to bring your father some food, so I trust you three will be fine on your own for a few hours” She told them and Taemin nodded.

“I’ll call you if anything happens” Taemin said and his mother smiled.

“And I’ll rush home if you do, I should be back before ten” She replied, grabbing her keys.

“Drive safe, I love you” Taemin called after his mother.

“I love you too” She called back and the door shut behind her.

Minho and Taemin started eating then, but Kibum hesitated looking over all the food.

“Are you going to eat?” Taemin asked and Kibum nodded.

“I was just surprised at the amount of food” Kibum answered, beginning to pick out his food.

“Don’t think too much about it and enjoy” Minho suggested and Kibum nodded with a smile.

“Thank you for the food” Kibum said and began to eat.

The three ate almost all the food, all of them helping clean up afterwards. Then the trio went to Taemin’s room, all of them sitting on his bed.

“Did Taeyeon ever text you back?” Minho asked and Kibum shook his head.

“I’ve been too afraid to text her again anyway” Kibum told him and Taemin nodded.

“She can be very intimidating, I don’t see how she got a boyfriend” Taemin said and Kibum looked down at his hands.

“Well, she’s pretty, isn’t that all that high school guys look for in girls?” Kibum asked and Minho nodded.

“Most of them” Minho said and Taemin nodded.

“She doesn’t deserve anyone like that” Kibum spoke up, his eyes widening as he realized who he was talking to.

“Kibum, what exactly are your feelings towards Taeyeon?” Taemin asked and Kibum swallowed.

“I had a little crush on her… but I never thought that much about it because I like someone else” Kibum confessed.

“But, what are your feelings toward her  _ now _ ?” Taemin asked, sounding a little protective.

“She’s really sweet, and funny, and I really like her” Kibum answered, looking anywhere but Taemin’s face.

“You sound sincere about her, but I think it’d be in your best interest to forget about her” Taemin sounded dejected at this and Kibum finally looked at him.

“I wish it was easy, but she’s always on my mind” Kibum told him, but Taemin’s eyes were sad.

“What about your other crush?” Minho asked and Kibum smiled at the thought.

“He… is out of my reach, but when I’m not thinking about her I’m thinking about him” Kibum revealed with a sigh, “It’s an endless cycle”

“Who says he’s out of your reach?” Taemin asked and Kibum scoffed.

“His boyfriend” Kibum answered and Minho looked surprised.

“Are there other gay guys at our school?” Minho asked and then gasped, “Or… is it Jinki?”

“I’d rather not answer” Kibum replied as Minho thought aloud.

“It can’t be Jonghyun, you turned him down… is it me?” Minho asked, looking shocked.

“Don’t think too hard, you’ll strain yourself” Kibum teased him and Minho smiled.

“Is it Taemin?” Minho asked and Kibum tried to stay calm.

“You think I have a crush on both of the twins?” Kibum asked, a light blush came onto his cheeks as he could feel Taemin’s eyes on him.

“How can you not?” Minho asked with a laugh.

“Is it really me?” Taemin asked softly and Kibum looked to him.

“O-Of course not, Minho would kill me” Kibum blushed at the eye contact.

“I would not kill you” Minho announced, “I would just be mad if you kissed him or something”

“I don’t know, you do have quite the temper” Kibum replied, rolling his eyes.

“But you’re one of my best friends Kibum” Minho told him and he smiled.

The subject changed after that, but Kibum swore he felt Taemin’s eyes on him for the rest of the night.


	15. The Color Of Our Love Is Getting Thicker

Kibum knew it was probably around one in the morning, but that didn’t help him sleep. His eyes were on the ceiling as he tried to will himself to sleep, but because this was a new place, he couldn’t find sleep. He sighed to himself, deciding he probably wouldn’t be able to sleep for the first two nights. Then, three knocks came from his door, causing him to jump and sit up in the bed.

“Who is it?” Kibum asked.

“Taemin” He answered and Kibum smiled to himself.

“Come in” Kibum called and the door opened.

Taemin closed the door before walking up to the bed with something in his hands.

“I didn’t think you’d be able to sleep, so I brought you this” He held out what looked like a speaker.

“What does it do?” Kibum asked as Taemin plugged it in.

“It plays ocean noises to help you sleep” Taemin explained and turned it on, “I usually use it, but I can just steal Taeyeon’s” He started for the door, but Kibum’s voice stopped him.

“Thank you, for all of this” Kibum said and Taemin turned around.

“You’re welcome” Taemin paused, looking at the floor then back to Kibum, “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, go ahead” Kibum replied and Taemin took a deep breath.

“Who were you talking about earlier?” Taemin asked and Kibum sighed.

“Ah, that…” Kibum paused, “Why are you bringing that up again?”

“I’m just… Curious about it” Taemin answered, walking closer to Kibum.

“Why?” Kibum asked and Taemin sat down on the bed.

“Because you’re my friend and I feel left out” Taemin answered and Kibum sighed, “It’s selfish, I know… But I can’t help wanting to know”

“I understand, and it’s just… It’s pointless to keep my feelings for him” Kibum told him and moved to get comfortable next to Taemin.

“Just because you think it’s pointless doesn’t mean it is” Taemin replied and Kibum pushed away the hope that began to appear in his mind.

“He’s dating someone though, so why shouldn’t I push my feelings to the side?” Kibum asked.

“Well, what kind of person is he? He could always not be happy with that person” Taemin explained and Kibum sighed.

“He’s really sweet, but he’s so in love it hurts to see them together” Kibum told him.

“Does he show any interest in you?” Taemin asked and Kibum acted as if he was thinking.

“I guess so, but it may just be my love sickness telling me that” Kibum answered and Taemin nodded.

“Can I have a name?” Taemin asked and Kibum looked at him.

“Would you be mad if I don’t give you a name?” Kibum asked and Taemin shook his head.

“Can I guess then?” Taemin asked and Kibum nodded in response, “Is it me?” Taemin asked, closing the space between him and Kibum until it was just an inch.

“A-Are you serious?” Kibum laughed nervously, turning his head to the side to keep himself from kissing Taemin.

“Kibum, answer me truthfully” Taemin said and their eyes met, “Do you have feelings for me?” Kibum swallowed nervously.

Kibum opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Taemin’s hand then cupped one of Kibum’s cheeks and he found his words again.

“Taemin, what are you doing?” Kibum asked.

“Finding out the truth” Taemin answered and brought their lips together.

Kibum froze, slowly melting into the kiss, closing his eyes and kissing back. It took a second of realization for Kibum to break the kiss, pushing Taemin away.

“This is wrong” Kibum said, “You… You have a boyfriend”

“So you do like me” Taemin smiled and Kibum looked down.

“Taemin…” Kibum trailed off, looking up into Taemin’s eyes, “You have Minho”

“I…” Taemin sighed, “I don’t love him” Taemin replied, “You know that… I only told him yes because of the set up he brought”

“But you’re still dating someone” Kibum told him and Taemin grabbed his hand.

“But I like someone else” Taemin said and Kibum looked shocked.

“Then why did you accept Minho?” Kibum asked.

“He had a bouquet and he had dressed up and I couldn’t have told him no” Taemin answered, looking guilty, “I don’t like him, not like that”

“Who do you like?” Kibum asked, even if he was sure he knew the answer.

“You, Kibum, always you” Taemin answered and leaned in for another kiss.

Kibum avoided the kiss and took his hand back from Taemin, the thought of hurting Minho plaguing his thoughts.

“I’m sorry, I want to break up with him, but I have to know that you’ll treat me right first” Taemin explained, “I don’t want to make another mistake”

“How do I prove it to you?” Kibum asked and Taemin smiled.

“You’ll prove it one day, but for now, can I kiss you again?” Taemin asked and Kibum hesitated, “This can be our little secret, a forgotten night, but I just want one kiss in case it’s the last”

Kibum let their lips come together slowly, shivering when Taemin’s arm wrapped around him protectively. His other hand found Kibum’s and their fingers intertwined as Kibum relaxed into the kiss. Kibum squeezed Taemin’s hand as if he would disappear if the older let go. When the kiss broke, the two looked at eachother.

“Can you…” Kibum hesitated, “Stay here tonight?” Taemin smiled at the question and nodded.

The two moved themselves under the covers of the bed, getting comfortable, Taemin resting in Kibum’s arms.

“I… Have to leave tomorrow morning” Taemin told him, rubbing his hand over Kibum’s side.

“Where are you going?” Kibum asked, his hand mindlessly playing with the younger’s hair.

“Family business” Taemin answered, “Taeyeon should be here though, so hopefully you won’t feel awkward”

“That’s fine, when will you be back?” Kibum asked.

“Hopefully it’ll feel like I never left” Taemin replied and their eyes met, “And hopefully we’ll still be able to see each other”

“Why would we not be able to see each other?” Kibum asked and Taemin looked away.

“It’s… Complicated, but you’ll find out soon enough” Taemin told him and Kibum looked at him confused, “Just, trust me please”

Kibum nodded at this, “I trust you, don’t worry” Kibum replied and Taemin smiled.

“We should get some sleep” Taemin said, hiding his face in Kibum’s chest.

Kibum pecked the top of Taemin’s head, smiling as he closed his eyes to try and find sleep.


	16. I Keep Making Myself Cry

Kibum was greeted by Taeyeon the next morning, and he was sad he didn't get to see Taemin before he left. Kibum was surprised to see a text from his mother this early in the week anyway.

**Mom: You’re not staying at Jonghyun’s, where are you?**

Kibum knew neglecting to answer her would get him in trouble later, but he had to have at least one safe haven. He decided he’d say he never got the text and hope she believed it.

As he made his way to school with Taeyeon, memories of last night came to him, bringing a smile to him as the cars passed by. When they arrived, the smile stayed, following him into the school and to his friends where they quickly picked up the new mood.

“What’s with that smile Kibum?” Minho teased and Kibum felt guilt hit him.

“I-It’s nothing, I was just thinking about something” Kibum half-lied, his smile not faltering despite the growing guilt.

“Don’t lie, something good happened didn’t it?” Minho asked, smiling with excitement.

“Nothing could have happened over twelve hours” Kibum stated and Minho nodded.

“I don’t know, twelve hours is a lot” Jonghyun added and Jinki agreed with him.

“Then something did happen!” Minho declared and Kibum blushed, “What was it? Are you dating someone now?” Minho’s excitement made Kibum feel as if guilt was eating him alive.

“I just had a good dream, I’ve been smiling since I woke up” Kibum told him, avoiding his eyes.

“Must have been quite the dream” Minho replied, “What was it about?”

“My crush, and it felt so real” Kibum answered, looking down slightly.

“Was it a… Dirty dream?” Minho asked and Kibum hit him on the arm playfully.

“It was just a normal cute dream, you and your dirty mind” Kibum scolded and Minho laughed.

“It was only a question Bummie” Minho teased, picking up his backpack.

It was then that the bell rang and the four said their goodbyes and headed for class. When Kibum and Jonghyun sat down, Jonghyun was quick to ask questions.

“Did you and Taemin do something last night?” Jonghyun asked, unsure if he wanted an answer.

“What, no, it was just a dream” Kibum didn’t feel like he was lying, as he was also telling himself the same thing as an attempt to smother the guilt.

“You seem too happy for it to be just a dream” Jonghyun replied, his look skeptical.

“It was a vivid dream, it was like he was actually there beside me” Kibum told him, but his look never wavered.

“How did you have a vivid dream at a place you've never slept before? I know you Kibum, you wouldn't have been able to sleep last night without help” Jonghyun stated and Kibum swallowed hard.

“Taemin brought me a speaker that played ocean noises all night” Kibum revealed, “Then we talked until we were tired,  _ nothing else _ ” Kibum insisted.

“What’d you talk about?” Jonghyun asked and Kibum sighed.

“He wanted to know why I had to stay a whole week” Kibum half-lied, wanting to get the subject off of Taemin cheating.

“Did you tell him?” Jonghyun asked and Kibum shook his head.

“It took me forever to tell you, I mean, it's just embarrassing” Kibum replied and Jonghyun sighed.

“Needing help is not embarrassing” Jonghyun said, but Kibum didn't look convinced.

“It's embarrassing for me” Kibum admitted, “But my mother texted me this morning”

“That's early” Jonghyun replied.

“She doesn't know where I am, and I don't plan on telling her” Kibum told him, “She knew I wasn't at your house”

“I think she came over, but I didn't answer the door so I don't know” Jonghyun recalled and Kibum stretched.

“I'm just glad I have a safe place” Kibum said, a small smile on his lips.

“She’ll probably check Minho’s next, better warn him so his parents don't tell her about Taemin’s” Jonghyun replied and Kibum agreed.

The two went quiet as the teacher began taking role.


	17. The Moment You Get Distracted, It's Over

Kibum didn’t know what time it was, or if he had been to sleep yet, he just knew that the bathroom was too far away. He had decided if he ever had the money for a big house, the bathrooms would always be close to the bedrooms. He sleepily dragged himself down the hallway, but slowed down as he heard voices. Kibum peeked around the corner, his tired mind instantly thinking robbers or murderers had broken into the house. It took all of Kibum’s willpower to stay quiet as he watched Taeyeon and her boyfriend kiss, the two seemingly blocking his path to the bathroom.

Taeyeon broke the kiss, and Kibum covered his mouth as he got a good look at her boyfriend’s face.

“Minho… We can’t, Kibum is here” Taeyeon spoke and Minho backed off a bit.

“Why is Kibum being here a problem?” Minho asked and Taeyeon sighed.

“Because he could see us!” Taeyeon exclaimed in a hushed voice while Minho shrugged.

Kibum couldn’t watch anymore as Minho leaned down to whisper in her ear. He went back to his room silently, taking his phone out of his pocket and quickly texting Taemin about the scene.

**Kibum: I don’t know if you’ll believe me, but I just saw Minho cheating on you with your sister**

Kibum waited for a response, and his heart jumped when he finally got one.

**Taemin: Kibum, don’t worry about it. You were probably seeing things**

Kibum sighed, did Taemin already know he was cheating? Was he going to just sit back and let Minho do that? Was Minho really turning into the kind of person who would cheat? Kibum set down his phone and stormed out of the room, back towards the spot he found the two. He watched as a door began to close, sounds of giggling and hushed words following the door shut. Kibum didn’t hesitate as he knocked loudly on the door, all noises pausing as Kibum began to wonder if this was a good idea.

“Who is it?” Taeyeon’s voice called nervously.

“Kibum” He called back, “Open the door or I will” He demanded, deciding there was no turning back.

The door opened slowly, Taeyeon’s eyes slowly meeting Kibum’s as she pushed the door wide enough for Minho to be seen beside her. There was a silence between the three of them, none of them finding the words to use. Then, Minho gently pushed past Taeyeon and Kibum as he began to leave.

“Ya, Minho!” Taeyeon called and Minho turned around, “If you leave, this,  _ all  _ of this, is over”

“Tae…” Minho spoke and Kibum scoffed when Minho walked back to the door.

“You’re not leaving?” Kibum asked and Minho met his gaze.

“Kibum, stop” Taeyeon warned and Kibum turned to look at her.

“Why should I stop?” Kibum asked, “What about you two?!”

“I know this looks bad, but trust me it’s not” Minho told him and Kibum looked at him in disbelief.

“It looks to me like Taemin should break up with you” Kibum spat and Minho grabbed his arm.

“Kibum, you’ve known me for years, do you really think I would cheat?” Minho asked, a desperate look in his eye for Kibum to believe him.

“Then what are you two doing? Explain it to me, if you can’t then my only assumption is that you’re cheating” Kibum told him and Minho pressed his lips into a fine line.

Minho looked over to Taeyeon, sighing as she shook her head.

“I… Can’t explain. Can’t you trust us instead?” Minho asked and Kibum eyed him suspiciously.

“I know you don’t know me well, but please just trust me, trust that we’re not in the wrong” Taeyeon spoke up.

“I just… Don’t know if I can. You both say you’re dating someone and then you’re kissing each other” Kibum told them, “ Unless both of you partners are okay with this, someone is going to get hurt”

“Kibum… Just go back to bed, please” Taeyeon pleaded, her eyes locking with Kibum’s.

“Fine just, please don’t make too much noise” Kibum said and Minho freed his arm so he could walk away.


	18. If You Will Leave Me In This Pain

That morning, Kibum avoided Taeyeon as he got ready, ignoring her texts and when she’d call his name. All Kibum wanted was to hurry up and get to school so he could find a way to avoid Minho. It was the last Friday before their week-long break, but part of Kibum just wanted to start the break today.

He finished up washing his face in the bathroom, sighing to himself before opening the door. His eyes met Taeyeon’s as she stared at him desperately.

“Excuse me” Kibum said formally, bowing his head slightly and pushing past her.

He was stopped when she grabbed his arm firmly, and Kibum turned to look at her.

“What do you want?” Kibum asked and she hesitated.

“Stay home today” She told him and Kibum gave her a confused look.

“Why?” He asked and she let go of him.

“Taemin said he may be home today, he wants to see you as soon as he gets back” Taeyeon looked away from him as he replied.

“Why does he want to see me?” Kibum pretended to act surprised, a feeling of hypocrisy coming over him.

“Kibum, he told me everything, all about how he cheated on Minho with you” Taeyeon explained, “I was actually surprised he’d do such a thing”

“I was too, until I saw you and Minho together. How long has that been going on, huh?” Kibum asked, anger flaring up.

“Don’t talk about things you know nothing about” She told him, “Finish getting ready so you’ll look nice for Taemin” She looked down as she said this and then walked away.

Kibum sighed, heading back to his room to get dressed, trying to decide if he would listen to Taeyeon or not. Part of Kibum told him she was lying, but another part wanted to stay and see if she was telling the truth. Despite all the perks of staying home, Kibum put on his school uniform and headed downstairs.

“Good morning sweetie, Taeyeon is staying home today so I’m going into work early, I suggest you stay home too” Mrs. Lee greeted him and Kibum looked at her confused.

“What about my parents?” Kibum asked as she finished laying out the small breakfast.

“I’ll call the school before they can call them, our Tae told me your situation seemed bad” She replied and Kibum was dumbfounded, “You can stay here as long as you need to, it doesn’t have to just be a week”

Kibum swallowed hard, feeling his emotions start to come up his throat.

“Thank you so much, Mrs. Lee” Kibum bowed to her and she smiled.

“You two stay safe today, don’t trash the house” She gave a simple lecture before heading for the door, “I’ll be home at the usual time, call me if there are any problems!”

The two said their goodbyes and the door shut behind her. Kibum let his emotions out then, tears falling down his face as silent sobs shook him. He pulled himself into one of the bar seats, looking down at the breakfast in front of him. He felt eyes on him as he tried to stop crying and eat, but he didn’t dare turn around and meet the eyes. He never wanted to be seen as weak.


	19. I Can't Even Spare One Second Right Now

Kibum stayed in his room, still dressed in his school uniform, and waited for something. He ignored the texts from Jonghyun and Jinki and was surprised at the eventual texts from Minho. Eventually, Kibum turned off his phone altogether, only wanting to see Taemin.

After what Kibum thought was two hours, Taeyeon knocked on his door. He didn’t answer, leaving her to knock again and again. Finally, Kibum felt it was enough and answered the door reluctantly.

“What is it?” Kibum asked as their eyes met.

“Can I come in?” She asked and Kibum nodded, moving out of her way.

Kibum instinctively closed the door behind them as Taeyeon went to sit on his bed.

“Kibum…” She trailed off, as if trying to decide what to say, “Taemin told me you liked me” She sighed and Kibum sat down next to her.

“I guess I still do, but it seems Minho  _ really  _ likes you” Kibum retorted and Taeyeon began to stare at the ground.

“I have some things to tell you, if you’re willing to listen” Taeyeon told him and their eyes met.

“I’m listening” Kibum replied and sat down beside her as she turned her body to face him.

“First, I want to apologize for not telling you these things earlier” She said and Kibum looked at her confused, “And second, I want you to know… I love you”

“You’re kidding, both of you like me? I guess twins have the same taste too” Kibum felt awkward at this and scratched the back of his neck.

“Yeah, I guess so” Was all Taeyeon said as she bowed her head.

Taeyeon took in a deep breath, a hand going up to scratch her head. Her hand fisted in her hair for a second before she sighed and looked back up at Kibum.

“I thought I was ready, but I don’t think I am” Taeyeon told him, her gaze going past Kibum.

“Then don’t get my hopes up” Kibum replied, but was startled by the hand that met his cheek.

“I’m over here trying to tell you something important to me, you could swallow your pride for once” Taeyeon scolded and Kibum blinked.

“Seeing you and Minho together makes it kind of hard to take you seriously” Kibum replied, anger edging his voice.

“I was going to explain that to you” She revealed, sounding irritated.

“Then I’m sorry for being rude” Kibum said and looked down at his hands.

“I forgive you, but I’m just scared of trusting you” Taeyeon explained and Kibum looked up.

“What are you scared of?” Kibum asked carefully.

“Rejection, your reaction, consequences” Taeyeon answered.

“You already confessed to me, what could be scarier than that?” He tried to comfort her.

“Telling you the truth” Taeyeon answered and Kibum looked confused.

Taeyeon ignored his look, grabbing his hand instead and playing with his fingers until Kibum made her look at him.

“What truth?” He asked and she smiled sadly.

“Can I kiss your first? One last time?” Taeyeon asked and Kibum tilted his head in confusion.

“One last time?” He said and Taeyeon’s lips met his.

The kiss was desperate, and Taeyeon’s hands were on either side of Kibum’s face. When the kiss broke, their eyes met and Taeyeon took a deep breath.

“Close your eyes” She instructed and Kibum complied.

He waited patiently for the signal to open his eyes, listening to the soft sounds of her movement.

“Open your eyes” Her voice was deeper and Kibum assumed it was just her mood.

He opened his eyes and looked her up and down, she had wiped all her makeup off and her hair was shorter, the wig she was using now in one hand as she pulled another through her hair. Kibum stared at her confused, did she think it would surprise him that she looked like her twin brother?

“Why do you use a wig?” It was the only question Kibum could think of as his confusion was through the roof.

She sighed and put the wig on the bed, “Because... I’m Taemin”


	20. You're Like A Flower Petal, Waiting To Fall

“I don’t have a twin… It’s just me” Taemin explained, avoiding Kibum’s eyes, scared of his reaction.

“So Minho wasn’t cheating on you… I yelled at you for no reason” Kibum sighed at himself, “I’m so sorry for all of that”

Taemin looked at him confused, “Uh, it’s okay, but… Are you not disgusted at me?” They asked, putting the wig on lazily.

“Taemin… I  _ love _ you, I could never find you disgusting” Kibum told them, “Can I ask why you do this?” Taemin smiled at this.

“Have you ever heard the term ‘genderfluid’?” Taemin asked, looking nervous.

“I’ve read about it a few times, I didn’t think anyone would go to such lengths” Kibum smiled at them.

“It’s the only way I can wear dresses whenever I want” Taemin explained and Kibum nodded.

“Is this what you and Minho fought about?” Kibum asked.

“We still are fighting, he wants me to tell everyone after last night, but I’m honestly so afraid” Taemin said.

“He’s not always in his right mind, just tell everyone when you’re ready” Kibum replied, “It’s fine if that means one person at a time, just never rush into it” Taemin smiled at him sadly.

Taemin looked down at their hands, carefully letting themself grab Kibum’s hand. They began to play with Kibum’s fingers, lost in thought.

“I love you” Taemin mumbled and Kibum felt his cheeks go red.

“I love you too” Kibum replied softly.

“You fell in love with Taemin  _ and _ Taeyeon, I’ve never found anyone like that. Someone so purely in love with me” Taemin spoke their thoughts, eyes still on their own hands.

“How could I not fall for every part of you? You’re so perfect, inside and out” Kibum said, and Taemin scoffed in disbelief.

Kibum took one of his hands away from the younger, using it to instead pull their head up so that Taemin’s eyes met his. Both of them had something they were planning to say, but as they looked at each other, words melted as their faces came together. Nose to nose, they slowly moved to kiss each other, but this kiss was different then the others.

Kibum felt no desperation, no sense of surprise, it instead felt natural and real. It felt like the purest kind of love, and Kibum couldn’t have been happier in this new found state of bliss.

They pulled apart and the two of them erupted into stupid giggles, both were unsure why, but they ignored the confusion and decided to continue to follow their hearts. When the giggles subsided, they were laying half on the bed horizontally, staring at the ceiling.

They talked about seemingly useless things, like space and favorite foods, things they already knew about the world but wished to question further. They were only slightly interrupted by Kibum’s phone ringing.

“Jonghyun’s calling me” Kibum announced and answered him quickly, “Hey Jjongie!”

“Finally someone answers, between me and Minho calling both you and Taemin” Jonghyun sounded irritated, but Kibum recognized the worry in his voice.

“Sorry, I just didn’t hear my phone ringing. I meant to text you about me not coming today” Kibum replied, looking over to see Taemin checking their phone.

“I’m just relieved to hear your voice, after so many missed calls I was beginning to think the worst” Jonghyun said.

“I feel bad for worrying everyone, I guess I was just deep in thought” Kibum watched as Taemin left the room as they put their phone to their ear.

“Also, did Minho ever arrive? He left a while ago to check on the two of you” Jonghyun told him.

“I don’t think he made it yet, I’ll text you when he does” Kibum promised, eyes on the closed door.

“I’m so glad you’re okay, class is about to start so I have to go” Jonghyun said.

The two said their goodbyes quickly, Kibum curious of why Taemin completely left the room for a simple phone call.

Kibum left the room, but Taemin wasn’t in the hall as he had thought. Kibum went further into the house, heading into the kitchen for a drink and to give Taemin any privacy they needed, despite his growing curiosity. When he made it to the kitchen, he could see into the living room where he saw Minho and Taemin hugging.

Kibum forced a smile at the sight when Minho’s eyes met his. The hug broke shortly after that, the two coming hand in hand up to Kibum.

“So… They told you” Minho said, breaking the already fragile silence.

Kibum nodded, “And I am very sorry about yelling at you last night” Kibum smiled at him, hoping Minho couldn’t see the pain hidden behind it.

“It’s not your fault, you didn’t know the whole story” Minho replied as Taemin slipped from his grasp.

“Anyone want a drink?” Taemin asked, opening the fridge.

“No thanks, I have to get back to school, I’m already late” Minho declined, and Kibum couldn’t help but notice a flash of sadness in his eyes.

“We should all go somewhere tomorrow” Taemin suggested, but Minho shook his head.

“I have something planned with my family tomorrow, but you can all go without me” Minho replied as he walked to the door and grabbed his school bag, “See you Kibum”

“See you” Kibum responded.

“I love you Tae” Minho said and Kibum noted Taemin’s hesitation.

“Love you too” Taemin called back, a sigh escaping them as Minho finally left.


	21. Find Me, Just Once

Kibum and Taemin were awkward after Minho left. Part of Kibum knew this would happen, but he didn’t want to believe it. The two of them falling for each other meant breaking his best friend’s heart.

Taemin went to their room after the prolonged silence, so Kibum went to the guest room. The minute he closed the door he started racking his brain, trying to find a way for everyone, or maybe just everyone who mattered, to be happy. If he was honest, he hated his solution, but that wasn’t going to stop him if it seemed to work.

Kibum was pretty sure that despite what Taemin said, he did have feelings for Minho. They’ve all known each other for a few years, and Kibum feels that the youngest would’ve rejected Minho if he didn’t have any lingering feelings. Although he wasn’t completely sure, he decided if it was true then this solution should work just fine.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and his heart dropped.

**Minho: It is Taemin, isn’t it?**

Kibum’s first instinct was to play dumb.

**Kibum: what do you mean?**

**Minho: Your crush is Taemin, right?**

The next instinct was to lie, but he wasn’t sure if Minho would believe him.

**Kibum: I already told you it wasn’t**

There was no reply for a while, and Kibum was afraid he had everything figured out.

**Minho: If you say so**

He couldn’t tell what Minho meant in that message, so he decided to leave it there. Until his phone buzzed again.

**Minho: Taemin seemed really out of it today**

**Minho: Are they okay?**

**Kibum: I’m not sure honestly, they went to their room after you left**

Kibum didn’t know if he was relieved or worried.

**Minho: Take care of him for me**

**Kibum: you don’t sound like yourself, are you okay?**

**Minho: Don’t worry about me**

**Kibum: that makes me worry about you**

He watched as the app kept reading “Typing…” on and off until finally stopping after what felt like an hour. He wasn’t sure if he should press on or leave him be, Kibum wasn’t used to consoling Minho.

He locked his phone and laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His phone was on the highest volume setting, in case he ended up taking a nap. And an hour later he realized that was a smart move when his text tone woke him up.

**Jonghyun: Is Minho still over there?**

The question worried Kibum.

**Kibum: Did he not go back to school?**

**Jonghyun: No, and he’s not answering his texts**

He swallowed hard.

**Kibum: He left about an hour ago and told us he was going back to school, I’ll call him**

He didn’t wait for Jonghyun’s reply, quickly calling Minho. Kibum was put on voicemail too quickly for his liking, but he left one anyway, deciding if Minho wanted to be left alone then maybe they should respect that.

“Hey, Jjong said you didn’t come back to school, please text me as soon as you can. I’m worried about you” Kibum hung up and sighed to himself.

Worst case scenarios played through Kibum’s mind, he had to take a deep breath to calm himself down before he began to panic. When his phone went off it almost scared him.

**Minho: Sorry, we all lie sometimes**

**Kibum: Everyone is really worried about you, you don’t sound like yourself and you’ve disappeared!**

**Minho: I feel a little sick so I went home**

**Kibum: So if I go to your house your mother will tell me the same thing?**

**Minho: Maybe**

**Kibum: God Dammit Minho just tell me what’s wrong so I can help!**

**Kibum: We’re all worried and we just wanna help so please let us**

**Minho: You can’t help so what’s the point**

**Kibum: Well I don’t know that unless you tell me what’s wrong**

**Minho: I’ll be okay, I can deal with it on my own**

**Kibum: Are you lying?**

It took Minho longer to respond to this one.

**Minho: Are you?**

**Kibum: About what?**

**Minho: About Taemin**

**Kibum: What about him?**

**Minho: Stop beating around the bush Kibum, you know what**

**Minho: Are you in love with Lee Taemin?**

Kibum hesitated, he didn’t want to lie again, but he didn’t know how Minho would take it. But he had hesitated a little too long.

**Minho: I knew it**


	22. I'm Starting To Resemble You

Kibum couldn't help but panic a little at the text.

**Kibum: I didn’t even answer yet, don’t jump to conclusions!**

**Minho: But you hesitated**

**Kibum: Don’t act like you know everything**

**Kibum: Where are you? I wanna talk in person**

He held his breath, not sure if Minho would even respond to him at this point.

**Minho: The overgrown skatepark no one skates at**

Kibum didn’t even stop to respond, instead he rushed to slip on some shoes and a coat and quietly left the house, hoping Taemin wouldn’t notice. It felt like the walk took hours, but the clock on his phone let him know it was only about fifthteen minutes. He spotted Minho almost instantly as they were the only two there.

“Minho!” Kibum shouted and the younger looked over at him.

“Why’d you wanna talk in person?” Minho asked as Kibum got closer.

“Because I’m worried about you” He replied and Minho scoffed.

“You don’t have to worry about me, I’m going to be fine” A smile pulled at Minho’s face, “Now, are you going to answer my question?”

“Well you seem to think you already know the answer” Kibum hoped he could stall forever.

“I mean, you said you liked Taeyeon, and now you know Taeyeon  _ is _ Taemin, so if you are in love with Taeyeon then you’re in love with Taemin” Minho said playfully, the change of tone surprising Kibum.

“I never said I was  _ in love _ with Taeyeon” Kibum replied and Minho chuckled.

“But you did say there was this guy you liked, but he was out of your reach because he had a boyfriend, and there’s four people who fit that description that we know” Minho smiled at Kibum teasingly.

“Why do you sound so happy all of a sudden?” Kibum was genuinely confused.

“Why shouldn’t I? We’re just talking about your crush, we’ve always done stuff like this” The answer just confused Kibum more.

“But we’re talking about how I might be in love with your significant other, shouldn’t you be jealous or angry?” Kibum asked and Minho just shook his head.

“We’re talking about you liking them, not you taking them from me, why should I be angry that you have an attraction to Taemin?” The sting of guilt hit Kibum, and he took a deep breath.

“In that case.. I am in love with Taemin” He felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders, but now his shoulders were sore.

“Sorry I beat you to them” Minho chuckled and Kibum smiled.

“Wait, you knew the twins were the same person yet you still tried to make me confess to Taeyeon?! To get rejected?!” Kibum pretended to be mad and Minho laughed.

“I wanted to see you face your fears, plus you probably would’ve gotten her number quicker that way” Kibum glared at him and Minho smiled, “But the look on your face would’ve been great”

“The joy you get in watching me suffer is almost sickening” Minho patted Kibum’s back.

“Aw, you know I love you” Minho replied and Kibum laughed this time.

It was silent for a little while, and Kibum watched as Minho looked down at his feet as if contemplating something.

“Can I ask you something?” Minho spoke, sounding more serious now.

“I can’t promise I’ll have an answer, but go ahead” Kibum watched as Minho avoided his eyes.

“Does.. Does Taemin feel the same way?” Kibum tried to hide his shock at the question, “Do they love you like you love them?”

There was a gentle silence as Kibum decided on his answer.

“No” Disappointment laced his voice, “No, they don’t”


	23. It's My Problem For Loving You

It was silent again as neither were sure what to say next, Kibum was just silently hoping Minho believed him.

“I’m sorry” The apology was sincere and Kibum looked at the younger.

“Don’t be sorry, they’re your partner, if they liked me romantically then that would just complicate things” He replied, not able to read Minho’s face.

“Yeah..” Minho paused, and a silence fell over them.

Kibum felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he slowly pulled it out in an attempt to not disrupt the silence.

**Taemin: whered you go?**

**Kibum: I just went for a walk, I’ll be back soon**

“Who is it?” Minho’s soft voice broke through to Kibum.

“It’s Taemin, they were wondering where I was” He told the truth and Minho nodded.

“Do you need to head back?” Minho questioned and Kibum put his phone away, ignoring the incoming messages.

“Nah, they were probably just worried because I wasn’t in the house” Kibum smiled softly at the younger.

“By the way, your mom showed up just like Jonghyun said she would, but don’t worry we didn’t tell her about Taemin” Kibum let out a sigh of relief at the news.

“Thank you, I’m sorry about all that” Kibum replied, looking down at his feet.

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault, just be glad you have somewhere safe to go” Minho told him and patted his back softly.

“That’s true” There was a pause as Minho removed his hand and looked down at his feet, “Are you sure you’re okay?” Kibum asked one last time, just to be sure.

Minho took a deep breath, “Yeah.. Yeah I think I’ll be fine” The answer didn’t have Kibum convinced.

“Are you sure? Because it’s okay if you’re not, we’ll all be there for you you know” Minho’s eyes seemed to be glued to his feet, so Kibum continued, “All you have to do is say the word and-”

“What if” Minho interrupted, “What if Taemin  _ did _ love you back?”

“What do you mean?” Kibum could hear a slight sadness in his voice.

“I mean, if Taemin loved you too, what would you do?” Minho’s words brought silence between them as Kibum thought long and hard about the answer.

“Well, I don’t know.. I guess I’d be shocked, but I’d remind them that they have a loving boyfriend” Minho looked up at this, the two meeting each other’s gaze again.

“And.. What do you think they’d do?” This time Kibum looked away.

“I mean, I’m not Taemin, I don’t know what they’d do… But I would think they wouldn't act on their feelings” Kibum hoped his little lie would fool Minho.

Minho sighed and Kibum hoped it was out of relief, “Maybe you’re right, maybe I’m overthinking all of this” Minho sounded somewhat calmer, “I think I’m gonna head home”

“Are you coming with us tomorrow?” Kibum asked and Minho smiled softly.

“I think so, where are we going?” Kibum smiled back now.

“We don’t know yet” Kibum laughed, “We’ll let you know though”

“Okay” Minho joined in with his deeper laugh, “I’ll see you tomorrow then”

The two waved goodbye, and Kibum pulled his phone out of his pocket.

**Taemin: are you with minho?**

**Taemin: is he okay?**

**Taemin: i think im gonna tell him**

**Taemin: im sorry youre probably busy**

**Kibum: I’m headed back now, can we talk when I get back?**

He felt his stomach twist at the thought of Minho getting his heart broken, his pace picked up and before he knew it he was jogging back to Taemin’s.


	24. It Chokes Me, Makes Me Lost All Day

When Kibum walked in he was met with the sight of Taemin pacing in the living room. The two shared a worried look, and Taemin sat down on the couch.

“I.. I think I’m going to tell him that I want to break up” Taemin spoke first and Kibum sighed.

“Are you sure about this? I mean, you have something great with Minho, are you sure you want to throw it away?” Kibum couldn’t let this happen.

“It may look great from the outside, but I’m not in love with him” Taemin looked down.

“Maybe you just haven’t been together long enough, maybe you haven’t had the chance to feel that spark yet” He sounded frantic, hoping Taemin would change their mind.

“Why do you want us together so badly? Don’t you have feelings for me?” Taemin was confused, that much Kibum could see.

“I don’t want to hurt my best friend, he doesn’t deserve that, I can push my feelings aside if it means people are happy” Kibum admitted, but Taemin’s face twisted into some kind of anger.

“Well, I’m not happy! Maybe the situation isn’t as easy as that Kibum!” Taemin wasn’t yelling, but they were definitely stern, “I’m going to call Minho, we all need to talk this out together”

“We don’t have to! If you just stay with Minho then everything will work out” Kibum insisted.

“I can’t just erase my feelings for you, and you don’t deserve to live in misery” Taemin told him, pulling out their phone.

Taemin left the room then, and Kibum sighed in frustration. He didn’t think Taemin’s feelings for him were that strong, he felt guilty that they were enough to make the younger break up with Minho. He knew that Minho didn’t deserve that, he was sweet and he really loved Taemin. Kibum wanted to scream, why did this have to be so difficult? Why couldn’t Taemin just forget about him? But he knew why, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to forget his feelings for Taemin either.

That’s when Taemin came back into the room, phone in hand, their face in a state of worry.

“He’s coming, but something’s wrong, he sounded spaced out” Taemin looked to Kibum for answers.

“Well if you gave him the whole ‘we need to talk’ saying then I would be upset too” Kibum replied, sitting down on the couch.

“I guess so, I’m just worried about him. In the end he’s still my friend” Taemin sat down on the opposite couch.

“What are you going to do when he gets here?” Kibum asked and Taemin shrugged.

“I’m going to tell him the truth, that I’m in love with you, and I’ll break up with him” Taemin explained and Kibum nodded.

“And what’ll you do then? Will you be happy?” Kibum asked, trying not to let his tone come off cold.

“Then we’ll be free to be together, and we can be happy together” Taemin smiled at him.

“But, what if I don’t agree to date you?” Kibum asked and he regretted it at the way he could see Taemin’s heart break in their eyes.

“Then… I’ll wait for you” Taemin couldn’t look at Kibum.

“You sound like you’re in a drama” Kibum joked, trying to lighten the mood.

“I’m serious Kibum, I love you and I will wait for you” Taemin met Kibum’s eyes and he could feel a blush forming on his cheeks.

Then there was a knock on the door, the two sprinting up from their seat to answer it. Kibum smiled at Minho, trying to keep his mood up despite what Taemin had decided. They all sat down on the couch and Minho spoke first.

“What do we need to talk about?” Minho asked and Kibum hated the painful look in his eyes.

“We need to talk about us.. about all of our feelings” Taemin answered and Minho took a deep breath.

“Like how both me and Kibum are in love with you?” Minho asked, causing Kibum to blush and Taemin to nod, “And how you’re in love with Kibum?” Minho almost sounded like he didn’t want to say it.

Kibum looked to Taemin in shock and back at Minho, not expecting him to say something like that.

“You knew..” Taemin trailed off and Minho nodded.

“After Kibum started staying here things slowly became different, I’d never seen either of you so happy” Minho smiled fondly, but sadly, “You didn’t have to go behind my back you know, you could’ve just told me”

Kibum felt ashamed now, “I’m sorry” He looked down at his hands.

“I’m sorry too, it wasn’t fair to you” Taemin told him and Minho sighed.

“Does this mean we’re..?” Minho reluctantly asked, the sadness in his voice stabbing Kibum.

“I’m sure you don’t wanna date someone who doesn’t feel the same” Taemin answered and now Kibum was watching them.

“That probably wouldn’t be good for either of us” Minho admitted with a small smile, “You do know I love you, right?”

Taemin nodded at this, “I know, and I love you too, just platonically” Minho scoffed.

“Does it really have to end?” Minho looked as if he would start to cry, “Can’t we continue like this and I just pretend nothing’s happening?”

“Minho..” Taemin looked at him, as he hid his face in his hands, “That’s not healthy, for either of us”

“I know.. I just, I don’t want to lose you” Minho looked up at Taemin and Kibum was sure he was holding back tears.

“You won’t lose me, I’ll still be your friend” Taemin insisted and Minho sighed.

“I know, I know, I guess I’m just selfish” Minho wiped his eyes and Kibum’s heart hurt.

“I’m sorry Minho… You don’t deserve this” Taemin looked down.

A silence fell over them, and Kibum was wondering if he should say something. They all jumped when there was an angry knock at the door, the three of them staring at the door.

“We weren’t expecting anyone” Taemin took a deep breath and stood up.

“Let me answer it, that knock sounded threatening” Minho still sounded somewhat fragile, but his protective side had come out.

Kibum watched them, a sudden worry settling in his stomach.

“Minho, what if?” Kibum asked, meeting Minho’s eyes.

“Hide Kibum upstairs” Minho ordered and Taemin nodded, “Better safe than sorry”

Taemin grabbed Kibum’s hand and they started to run upstairs. He heard the door open and the angry voice of his mother made his head spin.

This couldn’t be happening, not now.


	25. You Swallow Me Up Again

“I’m gonna call my mom, lock yourself in my room” Taemin pushed Kibum towards a door and Kibum wasted no time closing himself in.

He could hear Minho and his mother arguing, and he almost felt like he was holding his breath to stop from crying. Scared that once he made a noise she’d know and it would be over.

Still he listened, listened for something, anything, that meant he was safe again. He heard Taemin’s frantic footsteps, the younger rushing down stairs to help Minho. Kibum knew that Mrs. Lee wouldn’t be there in time, her work had to be far away, there was no telling when she’d be back.

That’s when the yelling died down, they were just talking now, but he couldn’t tell if it was calm. Then his phone rang, “Mom” lighting up the screen, and he panicked.

Kibum scanned the room, it was Taeyeon’s room, and his eyes fell on the closet. He closed himself in the closet as fast as he could without making any loud noises. His mother had to call a second time, and this one Kibum answered.

“H-Hello?” He answered quietly but hopefully not suspiciously quiet.

“Kibummie! I haven’t heard from you in days, where have you been?” A mix of anger and affection she only put on in front of guests.

“I’ve just been around, why’d you call?” Kibum tried to hurry the conversation.

“Ah, I was wondering if you knew Minho’s friend, a boy named Lee Taemin?” Kibum held himself back from correcting her, knowing better not to.

“I think I’ve met him before” A lie Kibum hoped she’d believe.

“I see, now.. Is there any reason you’re talking so low?” Kibum panicked.

“N-No of course not!” Kibum tried to raise his voice as fear took him.

“My sweet Bummie, come down stairs and have a talk with your precious mother” The fake sweet tone almost had him crying.

“What do you me-an?” He asked, trying to will the tears away.

“We can just talk this out and you can come home, hmm? Wouldn’t that be nice for everyone?” She asked, “You don’t want to make me come find you, do you?”

Kibum doesn’t know if it was the fear making him move or if he actually trusted his mother for a minute. 

“Yes, mother” It was all he said as he came out of the closet and slowly walked out of the room.

He hung up on the way down, instantly regretting his choice, but hoping she’d play nice in front of friends.

“There you are!” A sweet tone, a motherly tone, met Kibum’s ear and he looked up.

He faked a smile and grabbed his arm, “Hello”

Minho kept his eyes glued to her as Taemin appeared at Kibum’s side for comfort.

“Why’d you run away? I thought you were down with that?” She asked a little too calmly for Kibum’s liking.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know” Kibum felt Taemin grab his hand.

His mother’s eyes burned holes into Taemin, “Were you finally running off to be with your little boyfriend?!”

“They’re just my friend” Kibum retaliated, “More than just my clothes would be gone if that was the goal”

“Then what is your goal, huh?! To tear apart our family?! Do you know what I have to endure when you leave?!” She was yelling again.

“Do you know what I endure whenever  _ he’s  _ there?!” Kibum yelled back, squeezing Taemin’s hand, “It’s not like anyone wants me there anyway!”

“You ungrateful brat! We all want you there, most of all him!” She lied, Kibum knew it.

“Why?! So you can belittle me and yell at me because I’m not the son you wanted?!” Kibum was furious and afraid at the same time.

“You little..” She stomped towards him, pushing aside Minho who tried to get in her way.

She ripped Kibum’s hand from Taemin’s, and Kibum could feel the fear overtake him again.

“We’re going home and you’re going to be homebound until your brother leaves” Her grip was tight and Kibum found himself crying.

“Let me go! I’m not coming home until he’s gone!” Kibum’s cries were useless.

Minho grabbed her wrist, trying to pry the two apart, only for her to slap him, causing the other two to gasp.

“Don’t interfere unless you want two red cheeks” She warned only for Minho to try again.

As the second slap sounded through the living room, the front door flew open.

“Miss, I advise you to unhand my guest before your face becomes as red as you’ve made his” Mrs. Lee threatened, and Kibum decided she was scary when she was angry.

The two glared at each other until Kibum’s wrist was finally free, to which he backed away from his mother.

“What, you think you’re so high and mighty? Telling me how to treat my kid?!” Mrs. Lee didn’t even flinch.

“You’re in  _ my _ house, mistreating  _ my _ guests, and scaring  _ my _ child enough for them to call me and ask me to come home. You’re lucky I didn’t call the police on you” Mrs. Lee held her gaze, but Kibum’s mother didn’t back down.

“And why would they take your side when you have my son hostage?!” Mrs. Kim thought she had the high ground.

“A violent woman wants to take her son home by force? Don’t you think they’d want to hear more of his side of the story than yours?” Those words visually struck Mrs. Kim, “You had best be getting home, it sounds like it’s going to rain” Mrs. Lee’s sudden hospitality came for a second strike.

Kibum silently cheered as his mother accepted defeat and slipped out of the house. He turned to Minho and hugged him, Taemin joining in as well, the three happy to have everyone safe and sound.


	26. In The End It's All You

“I’ll grab you some ice for your face, she must’ve hit you hard” Mrs. Lee sounded apologetic, “I would’ve been back sooner if it wasn’t for traffic”

“You made it just in time mom” Taemin reassured, one hand intertwined with Kibum’s.

“If it wasn’t for Minho buying time I may have been too late” She mused, “That was very brave of you”

“Ah, I was just protecting my friend” Minho told her, “I’d rather be black and blue if it means everyone is safe”

“You’ve got such a kind heart. Kibum, do you need ice for your wrist?” She asked and looked back at the three of them.

Kibum looked down, realizing his other hand was occupied with holding Minho’s. Instead of letting go, Minho lifted their hands together, studying his wrist for any signs of bruising.

“Yes please, mom” Minho answered for him, and she smiled at them.

“Okay, two ice packs coming up” She turned around and started filling bags with ice, “Feel free to spend the night here Minho, there’s always room”

“Thank you” Minho smiled, bowing slightly, causing the other two to smile as well.

They were handed the ice packs and the trio went upstairs to the guest room Kibum is staying in. All sitting on the bed, with Taemin making sure they kept their bruises iced.

“Thank you both for taking care of me” Kibum kept his eyes on his wrist, not wanting to get emotional.

“Of course! You’re our friend” Minho smiled at Kibum as he pressed the ice to one cheek.

“We couldn’t just let that happen to you” Taemin insisted.

Kibum smiled at the two of them, taking a deep breath so he didn’t start crying.

“Let’s talk about something else, we need to cheer up” Minho suggested and switched his ice pack to the other cheek.

“Actually.. I kind of want to continue our earlier conversation” Taemin suggested, “About us”

“I thought we finished that one, I thought we.. broke up” Minho was hesitant to say the last part.

“I mean, neither of you said it so you’re technically still together” Kibum added and Taemin agreed.

“We just talked about it, we didn’t actually do it” With that Minho was starting to look confused.

“So.. are we going to..?” Minho asked even if he didn’t really want the answer.

“Do you want to?” Taemin asked, Kibum and Taemin now looking at Minho.

“Of course not” Minho answered truthfully, “But if you’re not happy then it’d just be wrong to keep going”

“That’s true, but I was wondering something..” Taemin trailed off, looking down at their fingers.

“Wondering what?” Kibum and Minho asked almost in unison, causing the two to snicker at each other.

Taemin smiled at the interaction, but quickly found theirself unable to continue his train of thought. The two looked to Taemin, smiling and waiting for them to continue talking.

“Taemin?” Kibum waved a hand in front of them, “Is something wrong?”

“Ah, no, I just zoned out” Taemin explained, “You should put the ice on the other side as well” Taemin pointed at Kibum’s wrist.

Kibum nodded and did so, Taemin’s attempt to change the subject seemingly working.

“What were you going to say?” Minho asked Taemin, and the younger took in a shaky breath.

“Uh, I was wondering if maybe..” They trailed off again, thinking of the best way to ask.

That’s when Minho’s phone rang, he pulled it out of his pocket and Taemin sighed in relief.

“It’s Jinki.. Hello?” Minho answered, his face turning apologetic, “Sorry, I’m at Taemin’s and there was an incident, I’m okay”

Kibum turned to Taemin, “Jonghyun texted me earlier that he wouldn’t answer texts, they’ve probably been trying to reach him all day” Kibum explained and Taemin nodded.

“Everyone else is with me, can I put you on speaker?” Minho asked followed by him holding his phone in front of him and pressing the speaker button.

“Hello Jinki!” Kibum called out.

“Hello Kibum! Is Taemin there too?” Jinki asked and Taemin smiled.

“Yes, hello!” Taemin responded.

“Hello! We’ve been worried about you three all day” Jinki told them, almost sounding like he was scolding them.

“Sorry, today has been long and tiring” Kibum sighed, “We were all finally relaxing”

“Ask them if we can come over!” Jonghyun’s voice was heard in the background and Minho giggled.

“Of course! Come on over!” Taemin excitedly chimed in before Jinki could repeat the question.

Jinki laughed, “Okay, we’re on our way now”

They said their goodbyes and Minho hung up, everyone now excited to see their friends after a hard day.

“They’re going to be shocked when they see the ice packs” Minho scoffed and switched cheeks.

“Definitely” Kibum agreed, “Oh! We should ask them about tomorrow, a nice day out would be nice after all that”

“I don’t know where we’ll go, but maybe they’ll have some ideas” Taemin added and the three were smiling at each other.

“Ah, what were you wondering about earlier?” Kibum asked and Taemin swallowed hard.

“Well, I just, I’ve seen other people do it and, well, I um, thought maybe” Taemin paused and took a deep breath, “How do I say this?” They mumbled to theirself.

“Just say it the best way you can” Minho suggested and Kibum agr eed.

“Instead of breaking up” Taemin began, “What if we… All date?”


	27. Because You've Always Been By My Side

Kibum and Minho’s faces instantly twisted into a thinking look, and Taemin felt themself become anxious.

“Well, because, I know I like Kibum and I think I like you too and the close minded thinking made me think it was just platonic but..” Taemin was nervous, and their words were coming out fast and a little unorganized.

Minho looked to Kibum, and Kibum met his eyes, the two of them really thinking about things. Wondering if maybe this was the perfect solution, or if it would crash and burn.

“You don’t have to date each other, um, I’ve seen people date like this but it was only one person with two partners who didn’t date each other” Taemin was still talking faster than normal, playing with their hands as a nervous tick.

The fact that the other two hadn’t spoken made Taemin more worried, what if they lost both of them over some silly little idea? They took a deep breath and waited patiently for Kibum and Minho to at least say something.

Kibum turned to Taemin and smiled softly, “I’m willing to try it” He placed a hand on Taemin’s to calm them down.

Taemin smiled at this and intertwined a hand with Kibum’s, the two then turned expectantly to Minho. The tallest put down his ice pack, a small smile on his face as he carefully took Taemin and Kibum’s other hands.

“Me too” Minho confirmed, and the trio’s smiles just got bigger.

“Minho, I wanna try something” Kibum turned to him, “We know how we feel for Tae, but what about each other?”

Minho blushed, “What, are you saying we should..?” Minho was flustered at the thought.

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Taemin chanted giggling at Minho.

“How are you so embarrassed?” Kibum giggled at him.

“I just, I’ve never thought about it, and in front of Taemin” Minho brought the ice pack to each of his cheeks, “Ah, ah, they’ve gotten hotter”

The two laughed at Minho and he soon joined in.

“Well, if we’re going to be dating, we might as well” Kibum took one of Minho’s hands in his.

Taemin noticed how now all the two could look at were each other’s lips, both nervous about the kiss but excited at the same time.

The couple’s faces slowly got closer, “Just do it already!” Taemin joked, smiling as their lips met.

It was a simple kiss, careful and considerate, but even Taemin could tell there was a spark when Minho’s hand came up to cup Kibum’s cheek.

“Woah” Jonghyun’s voice hit their ears and everyone turned to look at the doorway, “No, keep going, it was getting interesting”

Jonghyun and Jinki walked in as Kibum hid his face in embarrassment.

“You two made it!” Taemin smiled at them as they put their school bags down.

“And at quite the time too, something I thought I’d never see in my lifetime” Jinki joked and Minho laughed softly.

“Can’t wait to hear that story” Jonghyun joined them on the bed and gasped as he saw Kibum’s wrist, “What happened?!”

“We have a lot to talk about” Kibum replied, uncovering his face and placing the ice pack on his wrist.

“Yeah, this day has been a rollercoaster” Minho added as he held his ice pack to his face.

They all scooted around so the five of them could fit on the bed, and the trio began to relay the events of the day. And when it came to the last bit of good news the three shyly linked hands.

“And, we’re now… Dating” Kibum revealed, his cheeks red.

“Wait, all three?” Jonghyun asked and they nodded, “So that’s why you two were getting it on” Jonghyun teased with a sly smile.

“We were not! It was just a little kiss” Kibum got defensive and Minho laughed.

“There was definitely a spark, it may have gone farther if they hadn’t arrived” Taemin joined in.

“Oooh if we’d arrived a little later” Jinki smiled as Minho and Kibum looked at each other.

“If you were going to do something like that you should’ve shut the door” Jonghyun told them as if it was advice.

“Unless it was planned” Jinki looked to Jonghyun, the two wiggling their eyebrows at each other.

“No no no no” Kibum started waving his hands in denial.

“You two have such dirty minds” Minho observed with a giggle.


End file.
